Spirit of the Fox
by HuntersShadow
Summary: Sucessful Red Team was when escaping the Shield World of the Apex, now adrift from space they are lost, but fate gives them a chance to get an FTL drive. While on this mission, an ally will join that changes the face of the war DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Spirit of the Fox

Captain James Cutter stared off into the never ending darkness of space, despite the fact he saw a nebula in the distance, it did little to comfort his spirit. He looked around the now emptied control room and was in preparation for cryogenic freezing.

He was far from home. He felt in his old bones, he was about to walk out of the bridge of the Spirit of Fire when Serena's image came up.

"_Sir, detecting anomaly"_ this made Cutter sigh as he adjusted his UNSC cap, Turning he faced the hologram that was a woman that looked to be about twenty and had a long sleeved white shirt with black pants.

"_Odd, a UNSC signal" _a puzzled tone sounded out while Cutter looked at Serena "Explain, the UNSC doesn't go out this far, at least"

"_It's an older code sir" _informed Serena _"Much older, searching database." She paused for a moment before responding "A colony ship" surprise on her normally stoic features._

Cutter's eyes widened a margin, this meant that he had a chance of getting an FTL drive and getting back to Earth! Not to mention that it would increase humanity's hope against the onslaught of the Covenant.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and asked "What about Covenant Ships?" he asked next as he narrowed his eyes in the slightest. Serena paused _"None detected, sir"_

At that, he let out a sigh of relief "Wake up the rest of the crews including Red Team, this may just get us home" he muttered the last part and went to greet the "Good Doctor"

(Ten Minutes Later)

Cutter entered the cryogenic chamber that held the crew he lead, making his way with slow steps, he stopped on one that said "Professor Anders" with a heavy sigh, he pressed in the code and stepped back as the sleeping casket awoke and hearing a groan as she stumbled out of the cryogenic casket.

"Doctor" he greeted, balancing her a bit with a slight smile that tugged at his features. Anders wiped her eyes "Captain.." she started "How much time has passed?" she asked first while Cutter shrugged "A few hours" he remarked while Ander's looked at him oddly.

"A few hours, sir-"

Cutter held up a hand, stopping her from talking "Go to the bridge, Serena will tell you what you need to know. I'll be getting Red Team out, this one is serious" he informed her while Ander's paused and nodded before walking out of the chamber.

Cutter turned his attention to three lone cryogenic chambers as they opened up, three green figures stumbled but straightened out, it was Douglas-042, Jerome-092 and Alice-130. Red Team was made up of three Spartan II's.

"Sir" greeted Douglas with a salute, and a stiffened spine as Jerome and Alice did the same.

"At ease" Cutter signaled as their stances relaxed, he spoke up "I have quite some news for you all, follow me, Serena, what's the status on the rest of the crew?" he asked through the Battle-Com. The AI answerd _"Most on the upper levels are already up and about, getting started with the lower levels just now"_

Cutter nodded as he began to lead them out and to a hallway "Not just minutes ago, we detected a distress signal, weak but there. A UNSC colony ship" he explained as they reached an elevator "An early one in the 2100's, we still can't get a positive scan what with what damage we now have on the Spirit of Fire".

"Possiblity of an FTL drive, sir?" questioned Alice.

Cutter nodded while the Spartans contemplated, having a chance to help the UNSC fight the Covenant. Something like this was too good to pass up.

Exiting the elevator, they passed by personnel getting ready for orders at their stations including battle in necessary.

Entering the bridge, Serena appeared with a slight smirk on her face at the sight of Red team _"Captain" _the AI greeted while Cutter gave an acknowledged nod "Serena, you've had enough time for a more through scan, what did you find?".

Serena started _"Low level energy signatures from the colony ship, not enough for a fully functional ship, but the FTL drive might be intact"._

"What about Covenant presence?" was the next question from Cutter, looking at her with sharpened eyes despite his age.

"_Relatively small, I'm currently detecting three drop ships, more than likely a scout patrol. But the only downside being no known return date for the Cruiser"_

Cutter frowned for a moment and looked thoughtful for a few moments, Serena's image flickered as he spoke up "It's a risk we'll have to take" he said finally, looking at a Lieutenant "Tell several squads to suit up, taking out the bases is our first priority".

The Lieutenant saluted and nodded before rushing out of the room, Cutter turned to Red team "You'll be down there within the hour, godspeed" he got salutes were given before they left the room and he sighed aloud at the situation, Serena quirked slightly _"Something wrong, captain?"_

Cutter paused his thoughts and glanced at the glowing hologram "Just that I have a feeling I just can't shake" he muttered to himself, he couldn't be more right as he watched the planet, ever safe from the Covenant.

(Planet Surface)

(First POV)

Over a year of fighting and I'm still alive. Kami, how I hate that. Over a year and I'm the only one left on this godforsaken rock of a planet.

Oh, so you know that I know about the existence of other worlds? I do, yeah. Back when I was younger bout six or eight if I remember correctly, I was hiding from a small group of villagers that wanted to kill me. Had to admit, scared the living hell out of me.

I discovered a vast metal home underneath the Hokage Monument. It was suprising also when I met Kyuubi no Kitsune, at first I was scared of such an immortal being but then I learned that the fox was a guardian of the countries, a sort of buffer of power that balanced out the chaos in this world. He deigned to teach me different jutsu as well as the technologies that it had learned of over the vast amounts of millennia it had both learned and taught.

During this time, I hid most of my strength and began to act like a fool that loved ramen. But over time, I couldn't take all the insults and the degrading looks and the scarce attacks. I confessed to the Hokage that I wanted to leave, at first the old man was reluctant to let me go, but I pointed out why should I defend a bunch of fools that want me gone and dead rotting in a ditch? That stuff hit him hard.

With some farewells and a few gifts, I left Sarutobi Hiruzen. Over time, I learned of fuuinjutsu under Kyuubi-sensei and set up a summoning array in the ship that was left behind in the Hokage monument, supposedly left behind hundreds of year ago.

I mostly traveled across the Elemental Nations and learned jutsu and practiced hand to hand combat styles. I worked as a mercenary for most of the time and never really used the technology on hand.

But that all changed after the day I killed Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. While Konoha was left in rubbles, they attacked, they did so with no provocation. The alien alliance known as the Covenant. We were given no quarter as most of the world was scoured for our kind, like a god damned hunted animal. I hunted them back.

During my travels, I visited Yukigakure no Sato. Here I learned mechanics and designed an exoskeleton that would assist me in battle, it would be able to "Disappear" and sealed into a special tattoo that was on my back. The exoskeleton had an array upon array of seals, many were strength enhancers and when added with my body increased it tenfold. Next it had a HUD (Head up Display), capable of analyzing enemies and weapons used, I also combined it with some technology on the ship to make nanomachines that would repair the suit. It also consisted of a light bending seal that would make me invisible as good as the Covenant. It also had a language translator in case I wouldn't understand any others, even the Sanghelli as their called. I also made my own weapons, such as a sniper rifle (Think Intervention sniper rifle)

For my name, is Naruto Uzumkai Namikaze, last Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. And Hanyou (Half Demon), last Knowledge Keeper of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and this is my story.

(Author POV)

Naruto sat in the rain, under a tree as a trench coat clung to his being, it was hooded hiding his face but let his eyes dimly be seen. He thumbed a necklace between his fingers with a sad smile, it was the necklace Tsunade had given to him when he convinced her to become Hokage during his travels.

The green crystal reflected some light for a moment. Naruto also had some bodysuit under it as he wore the exoskeleton that clung like a second skin. It had a black design with a dark red shoulder section along with a dark red section on his thighs (Think Gray Fox – MGS). He had strapped to his back a daito that had the manji symbol for the hilt and a chain that hung off of it, it also had a black handle with bits of red in it.

His Intervention sniper rifle had a silencer and was decaled with a dark green design, the scope could be switched with an ACOG scope.

His helmet with a single red eye was set to the side as he sighed aloud, he had spiky blond hair with two chin length tufts that framed his face along with a slanted face, no whisker marks and he had canine teeth that jutted from his upper lips along with slit blue eyes. Next, he stood at a height of 5'9 and had his hair fall down to his shoulders.

When he learned that his Otou-san was the Yondaime, he was quite angry at the man for ruining his life. Had to admit, while he understood the actions, he was still angry at the man, but deigned to focus on other problems to ponder his thoughts on his parents.

Naruto shook his head before getting up from the log, he heard several ships coming down and raised a brow as he picked up his helmet and went to the edge of the cliff to eye more than three drop ships come down.

He raised a brow in surprise, more humans. He looked to the sky as the Pelican drop ships took off into the atmosphere, he zoomed in using chakra enhanced eyes to see Three armored individuals at least seven feet tall.

They had green design but the leader appeared to be the one with the red stripe.

Naruto put on his helmet with a slight hiss sounding out, with a click it was on straight and he smirked under it **"Game on" **he rasped in a metallic tone as the eye glowed red.

As he disappeared in a leaf shunshin, he decided to observe the fellows for now.

(Red Team Base Camp)

Jerome idly pondered why the Area his team and Marines were dropped off into a ruined village area, granted it looked like 1980's style buildings, but hey, buildings that were small enough for a village. He glanced at two Warthogs dropped off with Fifty Caliber machine guns on the back.

Next he looked at a group of Marines setting up some defensive positions, he had to admit they were lucky that the Covenant didn't detect their arrival.

He called up a small squad of marines consisting of six members. "Alright everyone, listen up!" he spoke loudly and calmly "This'll be a routine scouting mission, no enemy contact. Is that understood?".

"SIR YES SIR!" they chorused before suiting up with either M7SMGs or MA5b's for their main weapons along with the usual M6C Side arm, two had at least SRS99 C-S2 sniper rifle in case for long range. The last member had a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher just in case for vehicle encounters.

"Fuck man, why can't we get any action?" whined a new recruit by the name if Micheal Sanders, he was from New York by the look of it as he checked his pistol a few times and holstered it.

"My friend, if you haf not forgotten, ve have no FTL drive for te ship" pointed out a female of Russian descent, she had pale, creamy skin and seemed to be a bit experience Ainya Bovia was her name as he put on her Ch252 helmet and turned on the black polarized visor, running her checks on the sniper rifle, she looked content.

"Get it through your head green horn" remarked John Remington, he looked to be a mixed nationality of American and German from the UNSC stronghold, Reach "We're not on a pleasure cruise boyo, if you wanted action, go kill rebels like the rest of the grubs" the last part was gruff a little while he frowned at that jab to the past.

"Meh, so much tension" muttered one as she sat on a box of ammo and adjusted the sights of her M7 Caseless MachineGun, she appeared to be of South American descent with a slight hint of Hispanic.

"Alright, I'd rather not piss off the jolly green giant over there" remarked Paul Lopez, named XO of the current mission, he was an experienced ODST who had a scar on his lower lip and appeared to be in his late thirties to forties.

Micheal rolled his eyes while Paul chose to ignore his rolled eyes "Gear up, we go in two. And I want to get off this planet as much as you all do" he sighed before slipping on his Helmet and turned on the polarized visor.

John shrugged and checked the ammo for his MA5B before inserting it and with a click, he had a content look on the face before they piled into two Warthogs and drove off.

Jerome knew that they would need more support later, he shook his head before walking over to Douglas to query of some Falcons that could assist. His motion sensor caught some movement as he swiftly looked to the left side of the forest, he noticed some rustling but it died down. The motion sensor went silent as he paused.

"Jerome? You alright?" questioned Alice, taking in his body language and interpreted it as tense for combat.

Jerome paused and said "Nothing" he turned away and began to report to his fellow Spartan.

(Forest Outskirts-Ten Minutes Later)

The two Warthogs went silent as the team crept through the forest, moving in a spread formation to cover their flanks.

Micheal tensed a bit as they came upon a cliff edge overlooking a Covenant base.

"Holy shit" muttered John to himself, staying calm for the most part as he watched several vehicles stop a patrol and park.

"Huh, might need a Spartan for this shit" the recruit said quietly as Paul took out a pair of binoculars and eyed the main base, some infantry along with Elites, Grunts and he even spotted a small team of Hunters, a small frown built on his face as he contemplated how much assistance they'd need here.

None of them noticed a shimmer coming up behind them and silently, an Energy Sword came on, shpwing it was an Elite, the Major growled slightly at these humans trespassing.

The Elite was about to run his blade through the one known as Micheal, he was then yanked upwards by some unseen voice. Micheal turned and brandished his MA5B, scanning the vicinity.

"Hey rook, the hell are you doing?" Paul whispered as Micheal looked over his shoulder "I heard something, a damn elite" at this, the ODST rolled his eyes muttering about delusional rookies.

"Alright, lets get back to base camp, I'd rather not rumble the hornets nest" he got agreed nods while Micheal tried pleading about the elite he heard, as they exited the clearing, an Elite was dropped softly to the floor as Naruto landed silently on the forest floor.

The throat was slit open cleanly as purple blood stained the grass, Naruto stood and hugged to a tree as he watched the base, he glanced at the direction of the Marines and smirked under his helmet, a plan forming in his mind already.

(UNSC Base Camp – Fifteen Minutes Later)

Paul sighed as he reported to Jerome, the leader of Red Team as he was called. He opened up a holographic map "As you can see sir, most of the base consists of a small contingent of Covenant Elites along with a big number of Grunts" he glanced up seeing no change in body language "The main problem will be the Wraith's they've set up, three by the most but our Rocket Launchers can deal with that".

Jerome nodded slowly before looking at the towers "The sniper towers will be the main problem, we'll move in on there and take them by their flank" he informed Paul who nodded, mentally getting together the proper people for the assault.

"I can take down the first Wraith's, Douglas, Alice, you two handle the sniper towers" he got agreed nods, but before he could say anything else, a massive explosion tore through the air as heands snapped and weapons were readied.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed one Marine, Paul's eyes widened slightly "That's the direction of the Covenant base!" he blurted out, Jerome turned on his radio to contact the Spirit of Fire "Captain Cutter, did you order a MAC blast?"

Cutter's voice responded a moment later "No, in fact, it looks like someone else did the job for you" he informed while wry looks crossed Red Team's faces.

"Energy discharge?" asked Douglas, had to admit that was enough to take out an entire Covenant battalion.

"None detected until moment of detonation" responded Cutter, a frown pictured on his face as one could imagine "That's not the way UNSC explosives work as far as I'm concerned."

Jerome nodded as he gestured red team to a Warthog "Colonel" he got the ODST's attention "You've got command of the base, we'll check out Ground Zero" he got a salute from Paul as they drove off, wondering who had done this.

(Covenant Base Camp)

Issw Zomunee saw much in his life time, for over fifty years he had lead his brothers and sisters in battle with great ferocity and honor. That much was true for the Special Ops Elite as his beady eyes scanned back and forth for the figure that had taken down the entire base in less than a few minutes.

Issw activated his Energy Blade and eyed the area, it was charred and debris was scattered from the few vehicles they had brought, the Shipmaster had stated he would return with the promise of more forces to hunt for the last of the humans that had existed on the planet.

Issw heard nothing but his breath as he stepped through the blood of a Grunt, there were a few limbs scattered, weapons thrown on the ground as well as their cartridges.

"Where are you, a coward that fights in the shadow has no honor!" spoke the Elite, loudly enough across the desecrated area.

"**Oh?" **mocked a metallic toned voice that was cold, the Elite smashed down any shiver in his spine and concentrated **"You've killed thousands upon millions of humans, do you call that "Honor?" **the tone was sarcastic as Issw growled at the blatant insult.

"It is decreed that you are to die by the Heirarchs, Heretic"

The voice snorted, amused **"So shall it be to you" **Naruto countered as all went silent.

Issw felt something behind him and swung at air as a human dropped to the floor, wearing some sort of suit as he felt a kick to his stomach, Naruto swept up his right arm and pointed at the Elite's chest **"Raiton: Raihoko"**

At this a blast of yellow energy consumed the Elite, vaporizing it to nothing more then blood as it appeared to be mist. Naruto dusted himself off as he got up and chuckled, glancing over the area he tapped his chin in thought **"Eh, might as well check the database" **he murmured to himself before entering the oddly shaped buildings, he found that when you learn about cultures, you tend to be able to point out certain things.

Red Team arrived at the area of the explosion and was quite supposed to find the entire base, dead, devoid of life.

"Wow" Douglas uttered "At least we don't have to fill out the paperwork for this one" he muttered to himself while Jerome chose to ignore that remark and mentally agreed with his compatriot.

Jerome got out of the drivers seat as they stopped in the carnage "Spread out, see what you can find" he got nods as he saw Alice place her sniper rifle on her back and took out an M7 Caseless Machine Gun.

Douglas took out dual M6C pistols and scanned the area, cautious of any ambushes. Jerome prodded an Hunter's body, he saw slash marks over the entire things being and raised a brow beneath his helmet, whoever did this was no Covenant or UNSC. Reserving his thoughts, he took a closer look into the pit stop for vehicles and found nothing but burning wreckage as well as ones that were cleanly sliced through, how odd indeed.

"Jerome" cut in Alice through the radio "We've got company" she remarked as she gestured her two comrades over "Motion sensor went off, there's someone in the main building" she glanced at the once artistic base that now looked quite damaged.

"Covenant?"

Alice frowned though no one could see it "We'll find out" she said simply, setting up for breaching, Jerome took one ending of the door and Douglas nodded, he tore it open in a swift movement like paper machete, Douglas went in first, scanning the halls, finding many Covenant Elites and Grunts dead.

Douglas bent down and crouched as he rubbed the teal colored blood between his index finger and thumb "This is recent, not a minute or two ago" he got ready as he took point.

Eventually, they reached the computer room where they heard a very unique conversation.

Gurgling of blood was heard as the Elite coughed "Demon….we shall burn your worlds…" the other scoffed **"I'm not with the UNSC, whatever" **a shrug was heard **"Sides, your bloody "Hierarchs" are a bunch of bad door to door sales men, you know that?"**

"Be silent! You know nothing of the great journey!"

"**Wow, those girl scouts sold you some nice shit, eh?"**

Douglas snorted, much to his amusement at this conversation. **"Great Journey…tell me, does that consist of genocide? Sounds to me like this is an extermination rather than a holy war"**

The three Spartans tensed **"Misguided fool, die or not, I don't care, just tell me how to hack your systems" **there was a pause **"They don't teach you jack shit about the very technology you use, do they?"**

More silence ensured **"Fuckin classic, keep the population dumbed so they can't find out the truth, wonderful" **the sarcasm was clear as the Elite protested "You know..nothing.." it trailed off and slumped dead.

At this, the Spartans burst into the room, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at them as he continued to download the data in the Covenant base.

"Step away from the computer" warned Jerome while Naruto raised his hands slowly behind his head and reached for his helmet, much to their slight surprise as a hiss was heard and a slight click. The helmet was removed and Naruto sighed aloud, setting the helmet down on the table "So..you're the Spartans I've heard so much of" he turned as the weapons were prepared to fire at him just in case.

"Who are you?" asked Alice, moving closer.

Naruto chuckled as he turned his attention back to the computer "It's rather interesting that you know almost nothing despite having fought the Covenant for more than a decade" he heard clanking of feet and determined they were no more than ten feet away.

"I believe the question is, how much you know about their technology" countered Douglas.

Naruto rolled his eyes "For Kami's sake, you can't kill me" he smirked while answering the unasked question "I'm currently downloading the database, and as far as I can remember, you probably can't reverse engineer their tech, am I right?"

Silence came once again "I'll cut you a deal" Naruto remarked, he could deduce they were exchanging wry glances "Take me to your leader and maybe we can help each other out on this situation".

He turned at last, holding a flash drive and he slapped an exploding tag onto the keyboard "Catch" he tossed it to Jerome who caught it, glanced at the bluish eerie glow it gave off.

"Now" he picked up his helmet and snapped it back on making the single eye glow red **"Shall we?" **he asked in his metallic tone.

"One last thing" started Jerome as he pocketed the flash drive "Who are you?"

Under the mask, Naruto smirked **"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, resident Shinobi and technology expert" **he gave an exaggerated bow as the three exchanged silent messages.

This was gonna be a long fucking explanation.

Authors Note

Hey everyone, this is a new story I wrote due to the Halo Reach that is coming out on Tuesday. The next chapter will consist of Naruto sharing what he can on the Covenant with Cutter and his crew, see you around!

Also, Naruto has lost everything in his life now, so he may be a bit bitter or sarcastic if some want a better look into his personality.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit of the Fox

The silence inside the Pelican as it rocked through the atmosphere did little to comfort the thoughts of Red Team, Alice stole glances at Naruto as he was looking at the view of space, a bit of curiosity in it as well. Their thoughts were tied down by the fact they had a single teen wipe out a Covenant base clean, Jerome fingered the flash drive with a slight frown on his face. this was valuable.

The UNSC would be able to use this to great measure in predicting their movements. While waiting for the Pelican, wondering how Cutter would take the news.

"So then…Naruto…" started Douglas, catching the blond's attention "How did you take down a Covenant base?" he asked rather causally but the serious demeanor was hidden.

Naruto paused and smirked "Hm, if I did that here, it's off record now, is it?" he asked while he raised a brow "After what "Captain Cutter" would want to hear, this is probably gonna be done by your Intelligence Operatives?" he asked more at Jerome.

Jerome paused and nodded slowly, ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) would want to get their hands on the cybernetic suit Naruto used, while it appeared to be a downgraded version for soldiers, it would prvide a great defensive as well as offensive.

"You made this thing yourself?" asked Douglas, incredulous and skeptical on that fact.

Naruto smirked as he leaned on the wall, looking at the three Spartans "Sure as hell did" he tapped his suit once before sighing aloud "took a while though" he muttered to himself before the pilot piped up "Sir, were docking".

Jerome nodded as the ship rocked for a moment and the back opened up, Naruto found his eyes widneed slightl upon seeing both troop movement and quite a bunch of vehicles set up for deployment. The blond recomposed as the Three Spartans lead the way, the blond eyed his intervention sniper rifle that Douglas was carrying, they allowed Naruto to at least keep the daito. Naruto glanced at his sword, while it was capable of chakra channeling, it also vibrated at a high frequency allowing him to freely cut through Covenant Vehicles, and didn't feel like testing it on a cruiser.

He shook his head, trhee days of hiding in a trench from their sensors did a lot of shit to you.

Entering an elevator as Naruo ignored the stares that he was getting in comparison to the Spartans. Silence once again took over. He contemplated on telling them of his Hanyou status, his DNA would be altered and have more chromosomes to compensate for the Youkai he contained.

He was cut from his thoughts as the door opened and he followed the Spartans and made his way down a few halls. After passing by the futuristic style halls, they entered what appeared to the be the bridge, the blond glanced around a moment to take in his environment, it appeared to be much more advanced than the one he found underneath the Hokage Monument.

"Sir" greeted Jerome with a salute, the man turned revealing he was a bit old, into his early fifties by Naruto's guess.

"A…guest? We're not here to tour others" Cutter voiced his first thoughts at Jerome who nodded "Sir, currently this kid is the only one who've we've found alive on this planet".

"For a better part of a year" Naruto cut in, feeling rather he was being ignored, Cutter raised a brow in surprise before recomposing "You better have an explanation for this" he looked at Jerome as he tore his gaze from Naruto.

"He's the one who took out the Covenant base" Jerome paused "Sir" he finished as all activity stopped in the bridge and a few of the younger crew members stared at Naruto while the older ones scoffed and either shook heads or mumbled about crazy kids.

Cutter was going to open his mouth, then closed it in thought as he looked at Naruto "Serena…"

Said AI appeared while Naruto retained surprise, he had heard of AI from Kyuubi-sensei and saw this was a smart one, very rare.

"_Already did a scan upon arrival, Captain" _Serena _"It seems the suit he wears gives off the same effect as the Mjonler Armor" _heads snapped to Naruto but he ignored it as Cutter ordered all personnel off the bridge, everyone but the Spartans who looked surprise if one saw their body language.

"_His muscles are much more dense than an Olympic athlete's, giving him enhanced speed as well as strength. Eye sight is a hundred times better than a Spartans as well as reflexes, his hearing in 20,000 times better than a dog's would be, all in all sir, he'd be a shoe in for the Spartan project if he was on Reach several years earlier"_

A long silence entered the room as nothing was heard but the static of the communications area. Even the Spartans were dumbfounded to hear this, this kid was far stronger, faster and tougher than they were.

Naruto coughed breaking them of their thoughts "The Covenant Base…." He started while Cutter nodded slowly, a bit shocked at what he was hearing. And was sure that Professor Anders would love to look at this one.

"Alright.." Cutter started, slightly skeptic at what he had heard "Let's say I do believe you, can any proof be offered up?" he asked, if this kid had the tech that made a normal soldier stronger because of that suit.

"_Wait, I'm also detecting nanomachines as well as another energy source, no wait, two"_

Naruto sighed as in a puff of smoke, appeared the helmet of his suit, Serena had no explanation for that "They say actions are louder than words…" Naruto trailed off, opening a slot at the back of the head of the helmet and took out a green glowing chip "Memory chip, audio and visual" he looked to Cutter who paused to think about this for a moment and nodded.

Naruto slipped it into the memory board and a holographic screen came up of Naruto's POV. It at first showed his monitoring of the UNSC base and looking down at Jerome before he left quickly, leaving rustling.

Jerome looked at Naruto with a glance though the younger blond did not notice, the screen than changed to tracking the Marine scouts as he was in a tree above them. His vision shifted to a shimmer and the Spartans watched on silently while Cutter noted how good his stealth was.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the neck of the Elite and pulled it up into the trees, for a moment it became visible as Naruto took out a kunai and slit open it's throat silently. He waited a minute as the Marine team passed and left, hearing faint complaints from a Rookie about how he heard an Elite.

The body was dropped to the ground as Naruto landed as well too, scanning the area. His vision next turned to the Covenant base as he smirked **"Kage Bunshin no Justu".**

Eyebrows rose but nearly bulged at seeing four more identical Naruto's appear.

Naruto chuckled a bit at Cutter's bewildered look "My people are known as Shinobi, or to you, Ninjas" Cutter looked at Naruto as he continued "Were able to do feats of superhuman capabilities, manipulation of elements, as Serena described "Enhanced strength and Speed" he emphasized while Cutter nodded slowly, knowing there was more Naruto had to say but kept to himself on his thoughts.

The screen changed as Naruto climbed up into a tree and set up his sniper rifle with a slight sigh **"Ah…and who first…" **the scope's vision was seen as it eyed the Hunter's.

The real Naruto explained "Kage Bunshin's are capable of once dispersing, send information back to the original user, making them great for recon or gathering information" the way he spoke sounded almost professional, though Cutter deduced survival forced his hand at development, making him more mature.

Alice herself was just barely able to keep a pang running through her, she had a soft spot for children when younger.

Naruto onscreen took a breath as he spotted the Kage Bunshin planting explosives near the Vehicle Depot as well as near the ammo supply, he smirked and slid in a single bullet. Bolt action rifle.

Naruto lay back against the trunk of the tree, almost like stone with that single glowing red eye in the darkness. He let out a slow breath as the rain came down harder and thunder was heard, he spotted the highest ranking officer he could as he spotted the Elite Zealot that commanded the base.

Once a roaring crack of thunder was heard, he fired and killed the Elite and no one noticed.

Alice and Cutter were the most impressed of those in the room, a tactic like that combined with a silencer was that of a master marksman. Jerome watched on rather curiously as Naruto then set off the exlplosives that was seen even to the UNSC.

This sent confusion and shock among the remaining forces occupying the base, Naruto had taken out a vital commander and sent them into chaos without knowing what was happening. That was the tactic worthy of a Spartan.

Naruto swung down and put the sniper rifle on his back before getting information on enemy positons, he jumped off the Cliff and down below was the Vehicle Depot. With a crushing landindng, he smashed his right fist through the hood of the Wraith and tore out a scared grunt.

"**BOO!"**

"AAHHHAHAHA!"

It wrestled from his grip before running away, scared of the demon it yelled.

Naruto chuckled before slapping an explosive tag inside the tank before flipping off, two Ghosts spotted the blond in the suit and fired at him, charging.

Naruto whipped out his daito with his left hand and either slashed horizontally or in an uppercut fashion at the two and they were sliced clean in half, this got surprised looks while understanding of how the vehicles were cleanly sliced.

Next he detonated the Wraith behind him and with an explosion, shrapnel went flying past him **"Burn baby, burn" **he muttered before dashing forward with speed that a Spartan II shouldn't have, he caught thae attempted slash of an Energy Blade and twisted thae arm, breaking so bone was visible, he flung the Elite over his head and it smashed into a Hunter, dazing it.

Naruto saw attention was on him and saw another Ghost charge at him, this time, Naruto did the same and skid under it as it missed him by the skin of his teeth, he whipped up a Plasma Pistol and fired at some energy coils that detonated after a few shots, Naruto kicked himself up and flipped over an Hunter, landing right in it's back, he stabbed a kunai into the few weak points it had and kicked off and jumped up high, landing on a ruined outpost. It detonated killing the Hunter, and a squad of Grunts.

He was taking fire from a Covenant Sniper and turret combined, it wore away at the material of rock and stone and he dashed across the rooftop, in half a second, sheathed the daito and took out the sniper rifle, in the blink of an eye he had loaded the rifle and fired, piercing the Jackal through the head, and where the scope was.

He swiftly took out another bullet and fired once more, hitting the Plasma compartment of the Turret making it explode. He jumped off and landed on the ground, shouldering the sniper rifle, he sighed aloud as he observed the destruction. **"Huh, that's it?" **to his answer he was slowly surrounded by Elites that had survived and dropped their cloaking technology. Along with igniting their Energy swords, flanked by a single Hunter that he had thrown an Elite at earlier, Naruto sighed annoyingly **"Well..this sucks…" **he muttered before putting the sniper rifle on his back. He got into a fight stance and smirked before the first charged, Naruto ducked under the swing and swung his heel behind the Elite's knee, it faltered as Naruto slammed his elbow into the back of it's head, he swiveled, took it's body and turned as another Energy Sword tried piercing him from behind, Naruto attached an explosive tag to it's back and kicked the corpse unto two Elites and exploded, killing several more Elites as he saw fire build up, he swivvled and caight the wrist of an Elite who growled and roared in his face in anger and rage at the loss of his comrades.

"**Phew! Two words "Breath" and "Mints" **Naruto muttered before smashing his foot aside his face, the mandibles were broken as Naruto spun, slashing open it's stomach with a kunai and dropped it, he kicked upside another Elite's chin and flipped, pointing at an Elite with four flanking him.

"**Raiton: Gian"**

At this, a spear of lighting tore through the Covenant soldiers like butter and cauterized the wounds as some were stripped of limbs and such before hitting the floor dead.

Naruto landed feet first and saw the lone hunter **"And then one was left.." **the Hunter roared in agony and charged at Naruto who stood his ground as it swung it's massive metal shield at Naruto, seeminlly it passed through the blond and it slowly stopped, Naruto had his daito unsheathed and the speed it was drawn was unparalleled (Think Ice Alchemist vs Bradley).

For a second, they stood and the Hunter had slashes appear all over it's body with blood spewing from its form as it was dead before hitting the ground.

Naruto took out a white cloth from his trench coat and wiped the blood off of his blade, his attention was cut when a covenant Carbine was shot inches from his head, and he didn't even flinch before dodgig several more shots from the Covenant Spec Ops.

He next turned invisible much to the shock of the occupants "The technology of the Covenant's Invisibility does not make them "Invisible" per se, rather it just bends the light around the individual in question, I could make some for your people if I had the resources" Naruto informed them but that last part was mostly musing to himself.

They watched as Naruto taunted the Elite in question before redicing it to nothing but a mist of blood which got a green in the face look from Cutter. Though it did come up as to how the war started and why the Covenant was fighting humanity in the first place.

He next went to the main base and proceeded to wipe it clean of Covenant forces, the convsersation Naruto had with the elite was sarcastic mostly with some underlying sense of bitterness, the Spartans couls easily see that Naruto hated the Covenant, but the figures leading it, it made senses "Blame the wielder, not the weapon".

It went dark as Red team burst into the room. Silence echoed for a few minutes as Naruto took back the chip and slipped it back into his helmet. Cutter contemplated what he had just seen, ONI was sure to get involved later while the Spartan's contemplated their chances of fighting the war with Naruto's help, it seemed he had a far better understanding of Covenant tech than even they did, as well as having the invisibilty technology himself.

Cutter broke the silence "Now, can I ask why are you here?" he asked Naruto who glanced at him while Serena stayed quiet "Not much of a life here, if you haven't noticed" he responded but sighed aloud "Exscuse my bluntness, it's been a year since I've had any social contact" he smiled bitterly, reminding Cutter of the veterans of Harvest during first contact.

Cutter nodded his understanding "Understandable, but perhaps we could help out eachohter" he got raised brows from Naruto as he continued "We currently have no FTL drive, the main reason we came to this system, was to get an old Colony Ship FTL, out of date but it'll work" he saw Naruto's thoughtful look.

"How much have the Covenant pushed you back that last ten years?" he asked while Cutter raised a brow confused, answering the unasked question, Naruto spoke "Interrogation" he answered simply while Cutter shoved down a shiver of fear at the thought of him interrogating an Elite.

"As far as the UNSC in general? We've only been able to slow them down" answered Jerome "Their technology is far superior to ours, and they outnumber us considering our fleet is smaller".

"During the early days, ground battles were useless in victories. Spartans won on the field but we could never take our success into space, as the Covenant is more advanced and is able to take down a large number of our ships with only a small number".

That came from Douglas's input as Alice finished "We Spartans however have had pyrrhic success over the Covenant, but not much to do a crippling blow to them".

Naruto nodded slowly, putting a thought process in "Alright, I'll help you get the FTL drive" he responded finally "And I'd like a chance to join the UNSC, that is if a position is open".

Cutter was surprised but saw the sheer determination in Naruto's eye and chuckled inwardly "Alright, because it sounds to me like you know where it is".

Naruto chuckled at his observation and nodded "Yep, under the monument at the center of the village." He cocked his head downwards "I think only me and you guys I'll be needed for the mission, I know the ins and outs" he saw Cutter nod his understanding.

As they left, Naruto picked up the helmet and sighed leaving with the Spartans "There is a small contingent in the cave system where the FTL drive is, normally it would take heavy equipment to move it, right?" he asked Jerome who nodded as he had an enquiring look underneath his helmet at Naruto's question.

"I have a better way to get it out, and less of a hassle, besides, I'd rather not wait for the welcoming committee when they return" that got agreements mentally as they head down to the hanger.

(Five Minutes Later – Hanger Area)

People sent questionable glances at the team of Spartans along with a single teen that was accompanying them, Jerome was giving the basic rundown on the weapons the UNSC used and handed Naruto an assault rifle.

"That's the MA37 ICWS, standard issue UNSC. Uses 7.62 caliber rounds with a capacity of thirty-" Jerome was cut off by Naruto who rapidly inserting a clip and cocked it with a sharp click and the safety turned off.

"I get it" he responded amusedly and shook his head before putting the safety back on. He looked at Douglas and took his sniper rifle back "And this is mine" he tapped a seal on his palm and the sniper rifle disappeared in a puff of smoke before getting on the pelican.

Douglas chuckled "He's got spirit" he remarked before getting aboard himself with two M7 Submachine–Guns while Alice had her usual sniper rifle.

Jerome felt his lips twitch in amusement before taking up a DMR and several clips before climbing aboard the Pelican. Naruto put on the helmet with a slight hiss and click **"The monument has some Covenant guard stations set up at the cave entrances, I know a few ways around them" **he said in his metallic voice.

Jerome nodded, he had to admit Naruto knew his tactics and geography good enough for a Spartan. He saw Alice and Douglas get ready before the Pelican started taking off. The blond put the MA137 on his back and crossed his arms, waiting to reach his planet's surface.

(Planet Surface – Konohagakure no Sato)

Naruto felt boots meet the ground as the Pelican was waved off, he scanned his surroundisngs with the MA137 before the area was deemed secure.

"Do this by the book Red Team" Cutter sounded on the radio's, Naruto was given one earlier and heard the communication "In and out, best of luck" it ended as Naruto stared for a moment at the decrepid Hokage Monument before shaking his head **"This way" **he gestured, stealth was the main option here as for the next few minutes consisted of avoiding scarce patrols as Naruto had earlier thinned their numbers, the UNSC Marine forces were more than likely securing the base for any technology to be taken back.

Reaching the far right side of the Monument, Naruto stopped and looked around the corner spotting some Elites with a squad of Grunts, there was a setup of snipers and turrets as well. He even spotted a Wraith before tearing down a section of tarp that was heavily camouflaged as well as genjutsu layered, getting Red Team's attention.

Silence was all the message needed as they started down the cave, the dripping of water and sound of feet was unmistakable. Naruto stopped the team **"Wait here, they have sentries in every hall" **Red Team looked at one another before Naruto jumped up to the ceiling cave and no surisped looks crossed Red Team, hell they expected him to bring the dead back at this rate.

Naruto walked above using chakra before dropped down to two Elites, he jammed a kunai into one's throat area before snapping the neck of the other. He tapped the cave wall twice, three times before Red Team came around the corner.

"Have the Covenant reached the Colony ship since you've been around?" asked Douglas while Naruto shook his head **"Genjutsu keeps it hidden" **that got a brow raised from him though Naruto couldn't see it, he merely sensed his confusion before leading into a massive cave area where all the sections met. The blond looked at Jerome **"Can you get to the engineering section on your own? The mechanism release for the FTL drive would be there, yes?"**

Jerome nodded "Think you can take them?" he asked, only to get silence as Naruto disappeared signaling that he had used his light bending seals to make himself invisible.

"Damn, we need those for the corps" muttered Douglas before making their way down a ramp of rock and dirt, they moved silently among the rocks, hiding from snipers and turret psotions as Naruto took down each one.

Finding their way to the door entrance, the Colony ship looked to be beyond repair and the outside was riddled with holes, using one of the ventilation shafts, they clambered in and prepared to release the FTL drive.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The blood of an Elite was splattered across a communication console as Naruto sat away from the alit area, idly twirling a kunai, he had to admit they were stubborn bastards before being killed. He heard groaning and no doubt knew that this would attract covenant attention through the caves.

"**Jerome, do this quick." **Naruto spoke into his radio **"We'll have company in a few minutes"**

"I know" shot back Jerome through the radio "Were going to overload the engines before leaving, this'll decimate the next few square miles of forces as well as keeping knowledge of your being out of the hands of the Covenant"

Naruto went silent while Douglas chuckled into the radio "He shut you up" the blond twitched his eyebrow **"Fuck you" **he responded while he heard chuckling on the other end.

"Children…" muttered Alice as the mechanism was released and a crash sounded out as the FTL drive hit the ground, the lights glowed but was not damaged. Naruto swiftly made his way over to the area and took out a scroll. He swiftly began to design a seal complex enough to handle something of this size. One of the lessons of fuuinjutsu is that it can only contain as much weight as the more complex it is. Namely the reasons behind the Shiki Fuuin.

As Red Team exited, they saw a massive puff of smoke go up and a crouching Naruto rolling up a scroll. Douglas went silent. Jerome stared "Is that…"

Naruto simply nodded while Cutter pinched his the bridge of his nose.

"Sir?" Professor Anders asked Cutter in an concerning matter.

"I have a feeling my career is going to get a lot more complicated in the near future.." he muttered to himself, confusing Anders while Serena looked on amusedly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's senses screamed danger before catching a Needler needle and flicked it back at a Grunt before exploding right at it'sface **"Time to leave! How much time til the ship overloads?" **he asked while Jerome responded "An hour, let's get going now" he spoke calmly, firing his DMR a few times that killed two Elites.

Alice spotted one with a Fuel Rod cannon and fired her rifle with a vicious crack that tore open the elite's skull. The finger pulled it and fired, but it hit a turret defense the Covenant brought.

The cave was starting to get destabilized as Naruto cursed as he fired his MA37 a few times, killing off some Grunts and a single Elite. He tossed several kunai behind himself with explosive tags, they quickly sprinted down the exit as the cave collapsed behind the group.

With a plough of dust and stone emerging from the cave entrance, Naruto coughed **"Captain Cutter, get the "Spirit of Fire" down here quick, we got about an hour before the colony ship's engines go critical".**

Cutter heard that through the radio and nodded "Serena, get us down to the surface, order all personal pulled back as well, we've got an FTL drive to pick up" he went to the holo deck to observe the landscape for a place to land "Meet four clicks west Red Team, there's a wide area for us to pick up the FTL drive".

Naruto paused and smirked mischievously **"We don't have a vehicle, but I have something else" **he informed Red team as they broke of their surroundings.

"Ninja trick, eh?" asked Douglas, glancing at Naruto who nodded **"Just put your hand on my shoulder and we'll go there, alright?" **he knew Douglas was skeptical for a moment but nodded slowly as Jerome did first with Alice's hand on Jerome's shoulder and Douglas's own on Alice's shoulder.

Naruto concentrated his chakra and murmured **"Hirashin no Jutsu" **he and Red Team flickered out of view in a yellow flash as the Hokage Monument crumbled unto the Covenant forces trying to flee.

As Captain Cutter witnessed the surrounding area of the Spirit of Fire, he caught sight of a mountain of sorts collapsing and determined that was Red team.

"Captain Cutter, we are ready and waiting with the FTL drive" reported Jerome as Cutter walked over to the communications station and responded "Glad to hear it Red Team, we'll send down a pair of Falcons to-" he stopped and blinked "Didn't I just contact you two minutes ago?" he asked slowly.

"Naruto, sir" came Douglas's input while Cutter groaned muttering "That boy is going to either be a gold mine or my paperwork on my desk" he shook his head before looking to a communicatoions sergeant "Order all forces to retreat and return to the Spirit of Fire, I want us off this planet in the next hour" he saw a nod and a flurry of orders that were typed into the computer along with voice commands.

(Fifty Five Minutes Later)

Naruto watched on as a pair of Falcons loaded the FTL drive, along with Red Team as he sat on the hood of a Warthog, glancing around he saw the last of ODST along with Marine forces being picked up by Pelicans and Falcons alike.

A Falcon touched ground as the FTL drive was securely put in, the clamps closed up, signifying the drive was working.

"We are green lights go, I repeat, green lights go" reported Cutter "Red Team" a cough, he sighed "And Naruto, return to ship, were leaving".

"You sure about leaving your planet?" asked Douglas as they boarded the Falcon one by one. Naruto shrugged as he took off his helmet with a slight hiss revealing his face and hair "Everything I lived for and fought for once, is gone now" he smiled sadly "I'd probably be more of a use to you guys and humanity at this point".

"What changed your mind?" asked Alice as they went airborne, Naruto paused and sighed aloud "I have to admit, when the Covenant invaded at first, it was all about survival, everyone I knew and loved, dead by their attacks" he shook his head of the memories "Have to admit, there were times when I wanted it all to end" that got silence in return before it was broken as they were airborne.

"But.." Naruto started, looking across the landscape and the ruins of Konoha "I promised myself something, not to let the same thing that happened to me, to them" he referred to humanity "Guess I just want to save a shitload of people" at that, they relaxed slightly as they entered the hanger.

As they exited, Captain Cutter greeted them "Well done Red Team" and he looked to Naruto "and to you as well Naruto, as soon as we get back to the UNSC, I'll put through the paperwork for a recommendation on my part" he informed Naruto whom smiled and nodded.

Their small celebration was broken by Anders who came up "Sir, Serena detected a slip space rupture." She cut in, Cutter looked at her sharply "What?" he asked, sounding rather worried by the fact of a Covenant Ship.

"A Covenant Cruiser has been detected at the edge of the system" she informed him seriously "We need to go now, sir"

Concern and worry spread through the ranks while none noticed Naruto, whom had a flicker of an idea in mind….

Authors Note

Hey everyone, things are really heating up in this story, next chapter will show Naruto's technological skills in modifying the Spirit of Fire during a firefight between them and the Covenant Ship, please wait for the next thrilling chapter.

Oh and the part for the burn baby burn came from CSI: Miami, Horatio Caine people!


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit of the Fox

(Coveant Cruiser)

As the Covenant Cruiser hummed with movement. One could idly muse how beautiful it looked, oh but this Elite that commanded this ship took great pleasure in what he had accomplished not just a year ago, a sever threat to the Great Journey, many had died in the attack he had placed upon the world visted not just a year ago.

His name was Alei 'Nenillee, a minor family in the Covenant that had taken this great quest and done great deeds to please the Hierarchs, and even eliminated the people of a world that would have posed a great threat to the greatest of their warriors if the UNSC ever discovered them.

Now, he was going to eliminate one that was as strong as the Demon's that fought against his sisters and brothers. The Shadow Warrior, as he was spoken of in whispers among the Sanghelli.

"Report!" barked Alei, the Zealot class Elite "How long…" he growled out to the frightened Grunt "W-were just arriving Shipmaster!" he informed him, in a cowardly manner.

Alei nodded, his golden armor glinted as he flared his mandibles for a moment in thought, he heard the scanner beeping and the Grunt spoke up quickly so as not to scare his master "Shipmaster, ship detected, just left orbit!"

At this, Alei gave the version of a grin as he sat in the hover chair, it was time to eradicate those who went against the instruments of the gods.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

Captain James Gregory Cutter frowned as he mentally check listed the status of the ship, while it was now in a functional manner, it was unable to deal with a threat such as this. The Archer missles were functional as well as the MAC cannon, but the current conditions of the ship would not last, not much of a chance against a Covenant Cruiser.

"_Captain" _piped up Serena _"It is recommended we flee on our current course, as we do not have an ample defense or offense against the Covenant Ship" _

Cutter scratched his chin to calm his nerves of steel and spoke "What is the status of the FTL drive?" he asked while she paused for a moment _"At Sixty five percent, just forty five minutes minutes-" _

"Forty five minutes minutes is too long" he muttered to himself as he turned his gaze to the bridge observation area, eyeing the Covenant Ship, almost as if it were on a pleasure cruise in destroying them in less than

"Charge up the MAC cannon, full charge. I want a retaliatory strike if possible" he got a nod from a crew member before looking to Serena "Status on the missile pods?" he asked at the AI whom paused for a moment _"Ready and waiting your orders sir"._

As the rest of the crew prepared, one waited calmly in deep thought. Naruto leaned near the wall and had a thoughtful look on his face "Cutter, this ship doesn't have shields like the Covenant's?" he asked, coming up to the holodeck.

"No, all attempts at reverse engineering their tech failed otherwise" he answered, looking at a time for when the Cruiser came in range.

Naruto frowned a bit at that before looking up "I have an idea, that is, if you're willing to listen" Cutter glanced at saw that same familiar determined look in his eye before his attention was on the younger blond.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"So let me get this straight, you'll be placing these "Seals" at specific points on the Spirit of Fire, and using the heat from the exhaust of the MAC cannon, you'll power a shield for the ship?" said a very skeptical Jerome and wondered if the blond was insane.

Naruto smiled innocently "Bluntly, yes" he responded with a shrug "And I'll explain everything in due time, while we don't have an enemy breathing down our necks". He got stared at for a few seconds before Jerome sighed aloud for the first time Naruto had heard.

Naruto slipped on his helmet and it made a hissing noise **"Besides, give me some credit after what I've done in the past few hours" **he pointed out while Jerome reluctently nodded as they were in the hanger, Jerome was going to pilot the Pelican while Naruto had sent a KAge Bunshin to make the transfer seals needed from the exhaust to the Youkai enhanced seals.

"_Be warned gentlemen, we only have half an hour until they reach firing range, ifteen minutes for their fighters-"_

"**I get it, were low on time, just like when we picked up the FTL drive"**

Naruto responded annoyingly making her smirk knowing she was right. As Red Team entered in case the Covenant arrived a bit early, Alice had with her a Gallien Nonlinear Rifle. Next, Douglas had a DMR just in case and they boarded with Jerome at the pilot seat and Naruto attached his sniper rifle to his back.

Naruto then took out a hand held case from a seal on his left thigh, he zipped it open and showed more three dozen sniper bullets.

"**These, are Mercury tipped, explosive rounds. These'll burn through the metal of a banshee quite nicely" **Naruto answered the unasked question while Alice and Douglas nodded as he slipped in a round and placed the pack at his left thigh. But smiled to himself knowing he injected his own chakra into the bullets.

The Pelican took off as they first went to the front of th ship in less than sixty seconds "You better hope this works, Namikaze" Cutter spoke into the communication radio "Or else this is gonna be a short career for you".

"**Hm, same for the fact of "Shortest flight with new FTL drive" **shot back NAruto while he smiled a bit at the fact he could joke even in bad times.

Stopping just above the top of the ship's bridge The pave low opened and Naruto used chakra to stick to the metal material of the ship as he heard nothing but his breathing. Using his seals, he was able to keep an almost infinite amount of air filtering into his suit, it then took the air that was dirty and recycled it into new air, making it the perfect battle suit in space.

Naruto took out more than several pieces of paper with complex and intricate seal writing before setting it up in a pattern that was like a four point star that was set up on the far left side and another set that was on the right, they glowed a vivid red before powering down, in standby mode.

Naruto had over the years compiled his resources of Youkai as explosives or power sources, with a little overwriting on the seals and some altercation, he could get up a sufficiently powered shield. He smirked a little, the Covenant were practiccly considered Demons, so why not give a taste of their own medicine? Add a little insult to injury.

"**Oi, Jerome" **he spoke through the radio **"How, much of a punch can MAC cannon make in a Coveannt Cruiser?" **he asked at last while Jerome arched a brow under his helmet at the question through the radio "A lucky shot? One, two if you want me to be accurate. Why?" he asked last rather wary.

"**Oh, no reason" **he responded simply while shaking his head before returning to the Pelican. Jerome cocked a brow and decided that he shouldn't know the answer to the "Why".

(Ten Minutes Later)

After the seals were set up, and the transference seals as well, it was all set as the Covenant Cruiser was not just five minutes away, a wave of Banshee's came down unto the Spirit of Fire.

Red Team along with Naruto were atop the ship as they descended. Naruto fired once and with the bullet enhanced by chakra as well, it tore through the first Banshee like a piece of paper, and the one behind it.

"Gotta get one of those" mused Alice to herself as she fired up the Spartan Laser, making their way to the airlock, it closed behind them as the Pelican had dropped them off earlier.

"All personnel, this is Captain Cutter, Alpha level battle conditions, all troops stand by to repel boarders!"

His voice sounded out across the audio speakers as Cutter grimaced when the ship finally came into view, he waited for a moment and ordered "Fire the Missiles" he said calmly as the pods opened up and fired up.

"_Launching, three, two, one-"_

At the end of Serena's statement, over two hundred fifty missiles were fired at the Covenant Cruiser, to hopefully weaken it's ship's shields.

(Covenant Ship)

Alei looked on in a form of sadistic amusement as the human vessel while bigger, fired upon them. He enjoyed his prey greatly when they fussed against him. "Shipmaster, the enemy's attaclk approach".

"Let it come" he said simply as he fixed his gaze like a shark eyeing a seal in the ocean, his fingers intertwined as hie put his clasped hand in front of his face and elbows on the arm chairs "Let their hope go up, so we shall crush it to dust" he hissed out the last part as a glimmer of sadisticness came to his eye.

(Spirit of Fire)

Naruto looked at his watch as he had his helmet under his arm "Fourty five seconds until they return fire" he sighed aloud as the gaze of the Spartans was unflinching at the Covenant Cruiser.

"This better work, otherwise…" Cutter didn't need to say anything else since everyone caught understood the hanging statement.

As the missles impacted, it hit the shields not doing much damage, finally it returned fire with bolts of plasma fired at the starboard side of the Spirit of Fire.

"Brace for impact!" said aloud Cutter as he said the same thing into the ship's announcing system.

"Don't you need to sit?" asked a rather nervous Anders at Naruto, while she understood that he was taken off the planet for a reason but never knew why completely.

"I'll be fine" he said casually in response just as the missles impacted it tore into the side and Naruto went wide eyed as he got damage report on the starboard side, one level decomporessed and another burned severely.

"Damn it!" cursed Cutter while Naruto checked his chakra reserves and flickered out of view with a Hirashin, much to the dismay of the Spartans.

(With Naruto)

Naruto appeared on top of the Spirit of Fire, he had his helmet on and dashed forward, forgetting his trench coat inside a room for him, he took off the sniper rifle on his back and fired at a Banshee that was behind him, swiftly reloading, he used chakra to run faster towards the back end of the ship. (Think Shield World Level: Halo Wars).

He reached the seals just as another plasma torpedo was fired, in the back ground, Long Swords were seen in dogfights against the Banshee's and Seraphs in a desperate attempt to hold off a single cruiser.

Naruto saw the mistake he had made and swiftly used his youkai to repair the line he missed and held his breath as the missle came ever closer and Impacted on the Spirit of Fire.

But then a red shimmer appeared over the Spirit of Fire, alleviating him of a long held breath as he decided to wait out the battle.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

He expected death, yes, Captain Cutter did. He stared in shock and bewilderment that the sip survived the impact, even more so of the red shimmering shield.

The crew cheered a bit before refocusing "Sir! MAC cannon is charged to the fullest and awaiting your order!"

Cutter did an uncharacteristic smirk "Fire, Full Charge!" he ordered as the MAC cannon fired at the stunned Covenant ship and tore into and through it's midsection in less tha. That surprised Cutter as Naruto spoke over the radio _"Hey sir, I made it just in time, eh?" _ he questioned in an amused tone that had a

Cutter slumped down in his chair to the relief and amusement of Anders as he spoke "Yes…yes you did…"

"_I did the favor of adding a few tricks of my own to your MAC round. Looks like that was one hell of a success"_

Anders ran a hand through her hair to calm her nerves, but smiled nonetheless that they had struck gold with this kid.

"_Honestly…" _Naruto spoke, observing the tearing up of the ship _"It's a beautiful sight from up here" _ he remarked as the Long Swords took down what remained of the Seraphs and Banshees.

(Covenant Ship)

Alei watched with great satisfaction as the first round tore through the Spirit of Fire on it's starboard side. But was greatly shocked as some sort of shielding appeared on the human's vessels, he was used to human ships yes, along with the MAC cannon, he faced as well, the rounds on this one were terrifyingly faster and cut through his ship much easier compared to others that had fallen prey to his power.

"Shipmaster! The core is near to overloading, sublight engines are down as well as slip space drive!" informed his second in command, wearing a Major's armor that was suited for Spec Ops.

"Decompression has happened on several levels as well too, we must abandon ship!"

Alei rounded on his second in command as the computers and power generators sparked with electricity "And let the humans get away with this…humility! No, we will make them see the errors of their ways. Get what troops are alive to the boarding pods as well as the dropships, they took our ship. And we shall take theirs" his tone held passion and rage that he had failed the Covenant In defeating a single ship.

The Spec Op's sanghelii paused and nodded mutely, he dared not enrage his master beyond reasoning.

(Spirit of Fire)

The crew and soldiers cheered alike as they watched the destruction of the Coveanant Ship. Hand shakes and brotherly hugs abound, the enemy fighters were mopped up and taken down as well, a few casualties came with the decompression and burning of the first torpedo but the time for mourning would arrive later.

Douglas leaned on the wall outside the bridge halls with his arms crossed "Heh, he did it" he shook his head "Seems we night have a chance after all" he murmured lowly.

Jerome smiled though no one could see it, a small victory that meant a large one to the UNSC.

"_I hate to break the celebration you guys…" _started Naruto over the communication radio in the bridge _"I'm spotting Covenant drop ships as well as boarding pods"._

Cutter's eyes widened, survivors on a last desperate attempt to destroy or capture the Spirit of Fire "All hands repel boarders! Non essential personnel should make their way to safe areas guarded by Marines and ODST! This is an order from Captain Cutter!"

That snapped others of their celebreation, with renewed vigor they manned their defenses with their lives and courage abound.

"Red Team, gear up and suit for battle, Naruto, how are thnings on your end?"

(With Naruto)

Naruto's finger presed to the side of his head _"Well, let's say I have things in hand…." _He trailed off as he was surrounded by Covenant Forces, Grunts, Elites and Hunters alike while some glared at the red eyed cybernetic ninja that killed off many of their kind in the last year.

"_I'm busy, be back in a few minutes" _ he turned off the radio before Cutter had a chance to respond. He glanced at a few Elites that armed their Energy swords and Carbines along with Plasma Pistols.

Naruto cracked his neck and grinned under his helmet **"So…who's first?" **he asked slowly unsheathing his daito, he got out an M7 Submachine Gun and cocked it ready as the first elite charged at him.

(With Red Team)

The Hanger was the most troublesome as Alice mused to herself, firing her Sniper rifle once and killed a Hunter though a very narrow slit in it's front neck armor. A round ejected itself from the rifle as ODST and Marine alike gave out orders and did suppressing fire.

Paul flung two grenades in the direction of where a pair of Grunts were setting up a plasma turret "Damn it, someone toss me an MA37 Clip!"

A nameless Marine tossed two extra clips at Micheal Sanders as he caught them and reloading, firing down the sights as he took down the shields of one Elite and Paul killed it with a shot from his DMR.

"Not bad rook" he commented before firing several more times, killing Grunts hiding behind the wreckage of their drop ship they tried crashing into the hanger.

All across the ship, Covenant forces had a slightly difficult time dealing with the soldiers of earth that they considered weak and unimpressive as a race. Boy did they have their thoughts wrong as they fought with twice the vigor they had encountered during the Five-Year Harvest campaign.

Alei ran his Energy Blade through a marine that gasped in pain as it exited at the back, he grabbed the human by the head and scoffed in disgust as he threw the now dead marine aside like trash.

He rushed forward, unexpectedly zig zagged then jumped and smashed down a crate as he slashed down two Marines, Paul, the ODST had his DMR slashed at the half as he scurried back, reaching for his M6C pistol.

Alei grabbed a stubborn human that was named Micheal and he growled softly brining him to his face "My face will be the last thing you will ever-"

He felt a flash of heat and pain as two of his mandibles were shot off cleanly, and the surprised Micheal was dropped to the ground, swiftly getting up and grabbing his MA37, he fired off to the flank as some Covenant tried getting around them.

"Who dares…"

"**Smooch smooch, kiss kiss asshole" **came the mocking metallic tone of one Naruto as Alei eyed the red eyed warrior with anger as the sniper rifle smoked for a bit. He was about fifteen feet away but determined the rifle was fired from a longer range as he put it on his back.

"You! You are the demon that slay my brothers mercilessly!" he recognized from the reports earlier.

"**So? I returned the favor when you slaughtered my world" **shot back Naruto, slight anger in the metallic tone. He took off the helmet and tossed it aside "I figure I could at least let you die by my blade". He pointed his daito and Alei cocked his head "Impossible, my second in command would have slaughtered you, along with all the troops he brought!"

In response, Naruto took something from behind his back and dropped down a helmet as he kicked it to the Elite Ship Master's fleet. His eyes widened, it was that of his second in command.

"You will pay tenfold" he uttered in anger and rage as the two charged, ignoring the fighting ongoing between their forces. Clashing the daito and energy sword, the Ship Master was decently surprised as he drew back, slashing, it was suprising simple to block as well as fight against.

But there were two key differences between the two figthers. Naruto was much more calm and decisive, as a result with Kyuubi, he gained such maturity with that training. Alei however, let the praise of his peers go to his head and let his own arrogance build, never once taking in the fact that he was fallible, and completely ignored the fact the Spirit of Fire made itself a target in a clear area.

The two clashed with sparks coming off eachother's swords, intricate sword pattersn developed with complex manouvers between locks and slashes along with hand to hand mixed in, all in all, it looked like a dance of death.

Naruto jabbed forward sharply, he dodged a backhand from Alei and rolled forward, slashing at his tendons, it cut a bit as he jerked back and Naruto took out a kunai from a seal on his palm, flicking it, it pierced the hand of his enemy, surprising Alei with his speed and with a charge of chakra he smashed his fist with a dashing run, it shatterd his left ribs and sent him flying to a ruined Warthog's hood, it smashed in as he went limp in his arm.

Naruto scowled at the fact this was the one who had destroyed his world. He glanced around, noting how the returning fire of the Covenant was dying down, slowly the stragglers were killed off. He sighed aloud as Red Team came forward, making sure that the area was safe, Douglas left the hanger moments ago to secure other areas of the ship as Alice monitored from the rafters above.

"You alright?" asked Jerome while Naruto nodded calmly "I'll need a moment with the Zealot over there" he jabbed a thumb to the unconscious elite who was embedded into the Warthog.

Jerome cocked a brow but nodded slowly as Naruto went over, sheathing his daito. The blond took out a scroll as he bent down and got to a knee, he mentally reviewed a certain jutsu before he felt pain.

He saw an Energy pierce his chest , and through his spine he felt himself lifted off the ground "Foolish human, did you truly think I'd let my guard down?" he asked with an equiviliant of a sneer as he pinned Naruto to a Pelican, Jerome's eyes widened upon seeing the so called invincible shinobi go down.

Alei quickly got to his feet and flipped the crushed warthog onto a squad of Marines, two dodged but two more were crushed with another wounded badly.

He ran towards the exit, knowing the other Spartans were busy in other areas, he could also damage the vital sections of this crude ship to tell tales of his heroic downfall.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

His head whipped around in shock, as did heads of the Marines and ODST alike as Naruto tore out the Energy Sword, the wound healed as the suit quickly modled what was lost, he stomped once and caught a M319 Indiviudal Grenade Launcher.

"Catch" he said somply before firing the grenade launcher, it went flying at the Shipmaster's chest, too shocked to react as he was hit with an explosion that tore into his skin and caused third degree burns, he was knocked with the force so much, he went flying out of the hanger and dented the hall that lead into the hanger in the first place.

Naruto felt the Grenade Launcher hiss of smoke before dropping it with a loud clang as he picked up his daito, Jerome wanting to kill that Elite himself, stared at Naruto in be wonderment, shock and surprise all in one. "I'll be at the bridge if you need me" he stated simply before walking towards Jerome and handed him a scroll, he began to leave as if nothing happened, he ignored the medics that wanted to inspect him for damage.

The Marines and ODST gave wide berth for Naruto, some were too shocked to say anything, some gave congratulations, thanks, even a slap to the shoulder. But some were quiet at what they had seen.

Jerome eyed the scroll quietly before sighing to himself.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

Cutter sighed as he got the last of the patrols that mopped up the Covenant Forces, he shook his head, it was going to be a field day for ONI when they read the report on what happened at Harvest, Arcadia and the shield world. But most of all, it was mainly on Naruto that they survived, knowing that these "Seals" would be made by him, mass production was a likely thing.

He was cut from his musings when Red Team entered the bridge "Status?" he asked at Jerome who reported "Sir, enemy in the Hanger in neutralized" he informed while Cutter nodded his understanding and sat down in his chair.

"There's more" he stated as though it were a fact.

Jerome nodded.

"Naruto sir" he said seriously while Cutter groaned inwardly, he was right, today was not his day. It seemed his upcoming recruit had more than meets the eye.

Authors Note

Hey everyone, hope you liked this new chapter. While Naruto does have enough technical knowledge to upgrade ships, he needs the right tools, so he compensated by using his sealing abilities. He will upgrade later when ONI helps him in that department.

Also, Red Team along with Cutter learn a few undisclosed facts about a major ally in the upcoming war.

I do hope you all like what happened for the battle and described the emotions that unfolded for the crew of the Spirit of Fire.

Tell me what you think in your reviews, but I will rewrite if this is unsatisfactory. Some may have noticed how quiet Naruto became after killing the Zealot commander, I will explain that next chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit of the Fox

(Two Days Later)

Captain James Gregory Cutter walked down the mess hall, glancing around every moment or so observing the crew members he watched over. They seemed to be a lot happier as he thought, glancing out the window seeing the slipspace tunnel go by, it would be another week to two days that they would get to Reach, and hopefully get this mess sorted out.

He could overhear the Marines and ODST's talking about kicking the Covenant's ass left and right. It was louder then usual, but he enjoyed it when his crew was enlightened. Some were even talking about the blond ninja Red Team had picked up. Mostly about how he fought in hand to hand against Elites no less, a feat only accomplished by a Spartan.

He shook his head amusedly, wondering how Lord Terrance Hood would take this information.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in the engineering section, idly watching holograms of a design for a shield generator for ships. Earlier, he had given Jerome a scroll that detailed the plans and safe to say, Cutter wanted it done but not out of selfish reasons, the main problem lay in designing it properly.

But the main problem out of the design was having the matrix of the generator absorb the hit of a plasma torpedo including pulse lasers from CCS class ships. That way, they would take the power and make it theirs, if he used seals that would help there, he mused that as he took away a portion of the shielding and tapped his fingers on the table in thought.

He made a few modifications and sighed aloud. That is until a hand placed a cup of coffee near him and he raised a brow looking at Professor Anders.

"It's late"

Naruto snorted in response as he took the coffee "So it is, looking for something to do?" he asked, Anders eyed the hologram which had a cylindrical type device with glowing strips of blue energy near each end, it looked to be about several feet long and two feet thick.

"Not even ONI was able to make shields for the UNSC" she sipped her own Coffee "What makes you think you can?" she asked while Naruto grinned slightly at the fact she was undersestimating him "Simple. Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he retorted making her eyes roll.

"Of course.." she muttered but his sensitive ears picked up "Men".

He chuckled inwardly as he spoke "Don't get disregarded" he shot back, seeing her look "I'm not in this little war for fame or glory" he ended sighing as he took in a sip of coffee.

"Than what?" she asked curiosly, wanting to know the agenda of the blond. Naruto fiddeld for a moment before sighing, he brought up a hologram of his planet with the continents and ocean in view, and one massive dot that indicated a massive explosion.

"That's why" he gestured to his planet before getting up and swiping away the cup of Coffee and left the room while Ander's pondered the enigma that was Naruto.

(Mess Hall – Ten minutes later)

As Naruto walked on in, he ignored the stress as he snateched up and apple from the café area and sat down on a chair next to a small table. Taking out a coin, he moved it between his fingers in thought, more over as to weapon upgrades for the missles as they were called.

While yes, they did area effect damage, there was no point in firing one and hoping to take down a Covenant Super Carrier. That stopped him for a moment as he bit into his apple, he needed proper ordinance to crack open the shield of a ship, but what?

While his demon Youkai could easily do so, he couldn't supply an entire Fleet, a thoughtful frown marring his features before he lit up a little, before leaving Naruto, Kyuubi taught Naruto an invaluable skill that no Doton users would ever achieve, manipulation of atomic structure of materials. He could sink an area and make an entire mine, charging some Raiton chakra he could send it down to the mines and manipulate the earth by supercharging it and changing the area underground to make a perfect ordanance mater.

He smiled a bit before breaking of his thoughts upon seeing a Marine approach him "Yes?" he asked camly before the man spoke "Captain Cutter wants to see you, didn't say though. Head for the bridge" he saw Naruto nod his understanding before leaving in a flicker of wind that shocked him and damned near stopped his heart.

(Bridge)

The footage rewinded again and again as Cutter watched Naruto getting pierced with the Energy Blade. He frowned glancing to Serena as if he were looking for some answer.

"_Sir, by all rights he should be dead" _she spoke calmly though human and alien cultures intrigued her, this was rather interesting. _"It pierced through a vital section of his lungs as well as his spine…"_

Cutter was rather disturbed by this turn of events, even more so when he had offered a chance to build a shield for UNSC ships, not even the top spooks at ONI could do as such. He sighed a bit, while a worthwhile offer, the UNSC was desperate for new technological advances.

Red Team watched in silence as well too, contemplating this new development. Jerome looked at Cutter who had a thoughtful frown on his face, wondering what Naruto was mainly. He was human that was ecident. But inwardly? That was another deal.

"Sir…" started Jerome, breaking the uneasy silence that had clouded the bridge.

"I know" sighed Cutter as he rubbed his temples "What about his bloodwork, were we able to get some there?" he asked at Anders who shook her head in disbelief "Honestly, I can't find a single trace of bacteria in his bloodwork, he also has three extra chromosomes more than normal humans. I don't know what for, but it's odd to say the least".

Cutter's brows rose and he sighed aloud "Main reason being, what is he?" he asked to himself "Any trace of plasma in his circulatory system? Experimentation by the Covenant is possible" he pointed out at the end in a grim fashion.

"I considered that too" conceded Anders "But none were found, and I highly doubt he has scars if he's evaded the Covenant for no less than a year" that remark got raised brows thought no one saw it. At this point, Naruto walked into the bridge as the hologram was dispersed. He could sense the tension and raised a brow "What?" he asked as Cutter started "Naruto, were you injured during the battle?" he asked suddenly while the blond seemingly stared blankly at the old captain.

"If I was, I had it medicly treated" he retorted calmly.

"Spinal injuries and the lungs punctured?" Cutter didn't let up as Naruto paused and sighed aloud knowing he had been found out about the energy sword being stabbed through his abdomen.

"Fine, you want me to be blunt?" Naruto queried "I'm half human, I became what I am now several years back" that made him blink in surprise.

"Became what you are?" Anders echoed while Naruto nodded "I wasn't always like this, I was once fully human" he explained shortly while Cutter frowned.

"What then?" he asked crossing his arms while Naruto smirked "You wouldn't believe me, trsut me on that".

"I think we would" voiced Jerome coolly, drawing attention to him "Seals? You were able to make a shield for the Spirit of Fire" he stated the fact "Teleportation, along with your insane hand to hand combat skills against Elites, I'd think we'd be a little more open now".

Silence followed while Cutter looked at Naruto who frowned for a moment in thought "Fine, the other is half demon" he responded finally while more silence built up. The reactions varied but Naruto couldn't tell the Spartan's body language was being masked.

Cutter knew of mythologies from histories past, mainy demons and tapped the holodeck in thought. The blond didn't seem evil, but it explained his highly adept regenerative abilities.

Anders herself was skeptical of such a thing, this new revelation addig up with shields for UNSC ships. Red Team stayed quiet and to their thoughts.

"…Demons?" voiced Cutter, a skeptical/incredulous tone followed "I find that rather hard to belive."

"Yet you've had space ship technology for what? A two hundred years or so?" shot back Naruto before he shook his head "Does it matter whether or not you believe me? The point is you need someone with both my knowledge and expertise in technology" he looked at Red Team "And I'm more then ready to fight against the Covenant" a flicker of anger was in Naruto's eye but quickly disappeared, only Red Team caught it.

"_Excuse me" _Serena frowned slightly at being left out while attention was directed onto her _"But what of the two energy sources that I detected?" _Cutter thought about that and looked at Naruto who sighed aloud and started an explanation. Though the left alone thought was why Serena took charge of the situation.

"The two energy sources, Chakra and Youkai" he started "Chakra: it's a combination of mental and physical energies in order to achieve the abilities we have" he created a peace sign with his index and middle finger, parting, them, electricity built up between the two fingers while Anders looked interested and Red Team along with Cutter were looking on in both an impressed or awed manner, but the body language of the Spartans was hard to decipher.

"It allows us to increase our strength and speed, depending on the person in question using it" Naruto stopped the little demonstration "And as you saw in the holo recording, I was able to use Raiton Jutsu. Which is in English "Lightning Style"."

Anders thought that researching these would be benefical for the UNSC "What elements?" she asked, curiosity seeping into her tone and getting the better of her.

"All five, Raiton, Sution, Katon, Fuuton and Doton. This is allowed due to my being a half demon" Naruto explained "Youkai however, is completely different, it's about two thousand times more potent than chakra is" now that got some looks.

"That's the reason why a shield was able to pretect us from Covenant Plasma torpedoes?" asked Cutter while the blond nodded "Youkai is much more dense but easily manipulated to fit the situation. It also increases my healing abilty along with combat, making me a…bit…destructive to say the least".

"…Destructive?" Jerome asked a bit skeptical.

Naruto nodded "You see, I have this S-Rank jutsu, now this makes it a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Art). As a result, if I were to use it using Youkai, I could probably take down a CCS class Covenant Cruiser" at this, Cutter paled at the thought of such a technique while Anders looked gob smacked. Red Team didn't react but were rattled by this revelation.

Naruto held up his palm and half a second later a ball spinning at an intense rate appeared "This, is the base foundation technique" he dispersed it "The Rasengan, if you would".

Jerome had eyed the Rasengan and saw it spinning at a fast rate, his eyes were the sharpest of the group and he could tell that would do both internal and external damage to the body.

"What about the other elements?" Naruto snorted mentally at her curiosity getting the better of her "Do you want me to blow up/flood an entire ship?" he asked in amused manner while she looked slightly embarrassed.

Cutter glanced at Serena as if he was asking her about his heart rate. She shook her head discreetly. He was telling the truth, and no tensioning in his muscles as well to.

"Sir, if that's it. May I leave?" he nudged his head in the direction of the door behind him and Cutter nodded then went into deep thought not hearing the hiss of the door, indicating his leaving.

Red Team stayed silent as Anders asked Cutter "Sir?".

The old captain was broken from his musings "Perhaps…" he contemplated, rubbing his chin.

"You believe him?" Jerome asked tersely, crossing his arms. Cutter continued "For now, lets give him the benefit of the doubt" he said finally drawing nods of understanding before Jerome spoke "Sir, where are we en route for now?".

Cutter glanced at the Spartan "Reach" he said simply "Lord Terrance Hood will be there as our mission was known only to him and his aides" the Spartan nodded his understanding but Alice and Douglas glanced at each other, Reach was the training base of the Spartans and home of theirs, one that they'd fight to the last breath to defend.

(Naruto's Room – Ten Minutes Later)

As the blond entered his room, he began to contemplate heavily over his own world. He ignored the hiss of his door closing as the metal slab slid shut. Naruto sighed aloud before lying his back on bed, staring at the metal ceiling that made up the ship. Mostly, he was in his won world guessing theories as to what would happen to him once in the UNSC.

Had to admit, the ONI would sound quite fascinated by his abiltes. Naruto would spedn most likely six to eight months on the shield generator as he already had the prototype design done and materials planned. Then he would at least join in the fight and defense against the Covenant,

He smiled a bit at that, being able to help others. But then came all the bueracracy that he would face. he sighed once again thought as he turned to his side and looked thoughtful as he pondered over the death of the Zealot.

What did he feel? Happiness? Rather smug that he killed that Elite? He felt empty somewhat. He smiled in a grim fashion, was this what Sasuke felt like and buried all that emotion when he killed Itachi? The blond went down memory lane as to what triggered his killing the Elite.

About a year ago he started a prominent relationship with one Yugito Nii, the Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure no Sato. She held the Nibi no Nekomata, as a result of Kumo's knowledge of sealing, they had recognized her as a Guardian of Kumo. During his travels he had encountered and made friends with what people he knew he could trust.

He actually stayed in Kumo for a six month period before traveling again and over that time frame had become someone close to Yugito. He was planning on a more permanent station for Kumo but then the Covenant arrived by a coordinated attack upon all the Hidden Villages. Kumo went down first in a matter of days as did the other villages.

This forced Naruto into hiding but also the disabling of one of his life monitoring seals. It lead to a depression for him due to the loss of someone close, he was planning on exending the relationship he had with Yugito, but damned be the Covenant.

In a matter of two weeks, Naruto encountered no other forces or civlians that existed in Konoha, Iwa, Kumo along with Suna. He was the only one left. He since then survived through trials of combat and fire but had a wound quite with himself, one that he kept close.

Turing onto his back on the bed, he brought out a necklace that was a emerald stoned Ying Yang symbol. It was a gift from the blond haired girl he sniffed a little, taking in a scent that he recognized as her own. A sad smile grimaced his lips a bit of fond remembrance and a bit of bitterness. He clenched the symbol in his hand, he hated the Covenant deep down though he did not show he did.

A long sigh exited his lips before going to sleep

(Spirit of Fire – Captain's Cabin)

Cutter typed away on the report with a sigh included, he took in a sip of water from a glass next to him. How he hated the mission reports of this time, they had AI's along with the capacity to go into space, yet nothing to get rid of the massive amounts of reports the military had to do.

He smiled a bit in amusement as he next looked on the video reports. While he wasn't all to concerned about the Covenant footage, he was more worried about the one of the Flood as the Covenant called them.

He flicked it on and watched in a grim fashion wathing ODST squads fend off the attackers which was Flood, he turned off the sound when he heard flesh cracking and breaking and the Assault form of a flood broke through, the solider's POV fired wieldly at his infected comrade.

He turned it off with a sigh again, rubbing his temples. What were they? He finished up his report on the Flood and the Shield world. Giving credit to John Forge was the reason they were here. Along with Naruto, why did so many heros have to die? He leaned back In his seat as only his hologtraphic screen was on and alit the room, he watched the inky darkness of space with faint stars, many lightyears away from his postion.

John Forge would without a doubt get the Posthumeous Medal, a casket with no corpse as one was lanched not just a day or so after the man's funeral. Gave kind of an empty feeling if one knew it.

Then Naruto came along, his status would no doubt be on par with the legendary Spartans. Not to mention the morale he would bring to a battlefield, he was a Spratan in everything expect the experiments that Red Team had gone thorugh. It was without a shadow of a doubt that he knew Naruto would change things in the UNSC.

His technology knowledge was invaluable as well too, he knew much more of Covenant tech and was easily adaptable to humanities technology as well. He finished up his thoughts on the last part of the escape from the Shield World and moved onto Naruto's accounts as well as Red Team's from what they had seen and done with the blond's help.

Mostly noting the abilities Naruto had shown and the teleportation, he had to admit it would be a Shotout Corral. Then considering the fact Naruto's knowledge was on par maybe even surpass Cathreine Halsey, the genious behind the Spartan Project.

It would be a times a changing in his opinion.

He turned off the computer in a standby mode and sighed, it would be two more days before they got to Reach. He still had another day or so to finish their encounter with the Covenant Cruiser.

Deciding to got to sleep, he knew he would need it before the storm hit.

Authors Note

Hey everyone, new chapter, Naruto's inner emotions are revealed here and the status of his Half Demon being known is still on the thoughts of Red Team and Anders. Next chapter will deal with Reach and meeting the de facto leader of the UNSC – Lord Terrance Hood – Fleet Admiral of the UNSC.

And I am having trouble on the pairings, so I have decided to leave that to you.

Naru/Yugi – I have an idea of how I can work this one

Naru/Miranda – I have an idea here as well to

And if this does not satisfy you, i do not mind rewrite. Also, i have had an idea, i could have Naruto become the leader of Noble Team. Please tell me about this one as i do plan on having this story crossover into Halo:Reach

i will put up a poll as soon as i can, alright, if that's it, i'm logging out - this is Huntersshadow!


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit of the Fox

(Reach, Epsilon Endari System - Two Days Later)

Reach was on the metaphorical sense of the doorstep of Earth, as such it's location was a guarded secret. For defenses it had over twenty Orbital Defense Platforms and over One hundred to two hundred ships that existed to defend that planet just in case, also many support aircraft backed up those defenses.

The MAC cannons on the Orbital Defense stations were enough to punch a hole in a Covenant Super Carrier, unless the fleet got a surprise chance against the Covenant, it was still out of luck.

A slip space rupture opened dup like a shattered glass and appeared with the Spirit of Fire making it's way to the kill zone to get clearance to pass.

(Spirit of Fire- Bridge)

Cutter smiled eyeing the planet Reach. It was due time that he came home "Serena, contact a communication's line, tell them were home".

Serena's image appeared and she nodded before a voice cackled through the communcations line _"This is the Trafalgar closing in. Identify yourself or be destroyed"._

Cutter responded "Hull Classification CFV-88, Captain James Gregory Cutter – ID: 208957. Returing from mission" he waited for a response through the minimal amount of static on the communication area. It took a full five minutes before responding.

"_Welcome to Reach, Captain Cutter. Docking is granted" _

"Reach, eh?" asked Naruto, appearing out of nowhere, Anders looked like she had a heart attack "Damn it! Don't do that" she hissed the last part while the blond smiled innocently.

"Skulking around is one of my main skills. Get used to it for a former Shinobi" he eye smiled while she twitched a bit.

Serena's lips twitched with amusement as she watched Anders deal with a very enigmatic shinobi.

"So then, Reach is your main military planet?" he asked at Cutter who seemed the least phased out of all the others in the bridge "Yes" he replied with a nod, turning to look at the planet as they closed distance.

"All in all, it's the central military hub of activity for the UNSC along with the shipyards and trading that goes on, it's very…active during these times" Naruto caught a glance of a Medical frigate coming in and deduced soldiers from the front lines were being transported.

"It's also the birthplace of the Spartan II Program" that caught the blond's interest as he asked "And who was the so-called genius behind the Program?"

"Dr Catherine Halsey" supplied Anders with a slight hint of aggravation "I studied under her for a time frame, never really got to know her well".

Naruto saw her shrug at the end and smirked "Hate-hate relationship?" he asked with amusement while Anders right eyebrow twitched this time.

Cutter ignored the by play and continued "It's also home to ONI as well as several other military branches. Here, you'll be meeting the UNSC's leader" he turned and faced Naruto "Admirla Lord Terrance Hood" the blond cocked a brow and nodded before they broke through the atmosphere.

Naruto gave a low whistle of respect while Cutter looked on amusedly, this was a reaction that was that of a marine. The blond felt the ship rumble and stop as clamps stabilized, Cutter looked at Serena "Contact FLEETCOM, Admiral Hood will want to hear the report" he saw Serena nod and replied _"Already done, message away"._

Cutter nodded before walking out of the bridge with Naruto at his side "Do you want me to be there now, or wait here?" he asked at the old captain who nodded at his first guess.

"Given how you can take down a Cruiser all on your own, you tend to take that caution" he shot back, referring to his power level while the blond shrugged "I'd do the same if I were in your position" at this, Cutter agreed to a certain point.

"You can waiting in the hanger, it will most likely be at least three to four hours till you can come down" Cutter sighed inwardly, this meeting was practically going to define he career in his opinion.

Naruto nodded as he stopped at the entrance of the hanger which was bursting with activity as the ramp was lowered and restocking the armory along with vehicles began.

"And don't cause trouble" that grin of a fox certainly told him it wasn't going to be a normal day for him. As Cutter began to walk off, he made his way to a troop transport Warthog and nodded to a Marine to drive him off for UNSC HQ.

He opened his pouch and took out a glowing flash drive and a small memory chip, he fingered the two and put his thoughts in. the footage of their battle against the cruiser would more than likely go to ONI and stay with Section Three, basically their inner circle.

However, the Covenant movement map would go to the technicians mainly in the UNSC. He smiled a bit at that before another memory chip was slid from behind the other one, this was the one of Naruto's battle against the Covenant base.

As he felt the Warthog slow down, he showed his ID to some guards and with a pair of escorts, made his way to the Headquarters.

It had two fountains at the entrance along with many personnel going by in their days of work in black or white outfit's. Cutter very rarely ever liked ONI personnel, always being damned nosy pigeons in the UNSC's work.

He made his way past the front desk as he entered the hallway. It eventully lead up to a elevator and a marine commented "Sir, Admiral Hood is in the War Room. You can meet him there as he is near the ending of a meeting now" he saw the captain nod his ehad and pressed the button to go down.

(UNSC HQ – War Room)

Grim, yet tacitclly sharp blue eyes scanned the holographic map of the Galaxy . showing dark yellow dots indicating UNSC presncse while the Covenant ones were purple. Admiral Terrance Hood sighed aloud as he ran a hand through his black hair that was now turning grey as he put on the cap he took off. Despite being about over the thirty five marker, he was without a doubt the best tactical mind in strategy aside from being in the field.

Over ten years and not a change in fighting the Covenant. Just holding off the inevitablem that rattled his bones quite clearly as he pointed at a few fleets and organized their positionng as he glanced every few seconds at the non stop working of logistics and coordinating the military.

Again, he sighed. Some had hope, others didn't but he kept them walking. The meeting ended moments later on the current state of their war against the Covenant. But why? Why was this war being fought? He chuckled to himself bitterly "Polotics is old men talking and young men dying" he mused to himself before getting up and prepared to go to the elevator. He greeted some soldiers, occasional logistics workers as well too as he passed each hall and stopped at the elevator.

He found himself at a surprise at an old friends face "…Captain Cutter" he uttered with a slight smile, as best as he could manage. Cutter managed one as Hood stepped in.

"I assume the campaign went well?" he asked of the status as Hood had sent the Spirit of Fire on the mission to reclaim Harvest.

"With some complications arisen, it was dealt with" he responded easily as they exited the elevator and began leeway to The Fleet Admiral's office. Hood cocked a brow at the slight hesitation and pondering of what do say.

"Complications?" he asked curiously "You didn't have to come in person for the report" Hood responded, sliding an ID card to a scanner and entered his office, ignoring the `Welcome back, Admral Terrance Hood.' That came from the system.

Cutter paused in thought for a moment "A complication with many complications, sir" he replied finnaly while Hood looked at Cutter with a mix of curiosity and suspicious air to add.

"What kind?" he asked seriously, not lking where this was going. Cutter paused remembering Naruto's words "Actions are louder then words" he took out the flash drive and memory chips and knew this would be a defining moment in UNSC history.

(Three Hours Later)

Naruto sat off the side of the ramp as UNSC personnel were going about restorcking supplies and vehicles. Some of the Marines that were off duty had already left to go see loved ones as well as civilian tech operators. He held in his hand, a mini projection system that was a small disc (Think Star Wars: Phantom Menace).

It was the shield generator he was working on and safe to say, he was preparing for the headaches of the situation before he saw a Falcon closing in on his location, determining that Cutter wanted him at the meeting, as it was near his location, he stored the disc like object in a pouch and spotted two Marines in the Falcon.

"You Naruto?" one of them said aloud over the whirring of the helicopter blades, they had earlier gotten a description of the person they were looking for and wasn't all to hard to find the blond.

"Sure am, what's up?" Naruto asked back while the Marine replied "Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood wants to speak with you, for what, I don't know" he responded with a shrug.

Naruto paused and nodded as he got onto the Falcon fairly easy and held onto a handle at the top of the helicopter as he watched the skyline of the city.

(Office of Fleet Admiral)

The lights flickered on as the holographic sequence ended. A terse silence hung over the office as Cutter leaned back on the wall, observing Hood's reaction to the video that had just played. He showed the man Naruto's battles against the Covenant including his sniping skills. Then came the ship battle between the Spirit of Fire and the Covenant along with audio dialogue that came as well. Last but not least he showed the hand to hand combat skills along with the blade fighting against the shipmaster.

Hood laced his hands in front of his face, hiding it from view as he contemplated what he had seen, not just minutes ago he had sent out an escort for the young blond and was surprised to find that the boy was not more then sixteen, maybe fifteen years old.

But the shield on the Spirit of Fire was amazing to say the least along with the fact he was faster and stronger than a Spartan super solider left him awed. Next was the cybernetic suit he had invted with limited technology.

All in all, it was something he was offering.

"He's able to make shields?"

Cutter snapped his head to Hood and nodded "From what I know, he's already come up with a prototype design. He merely needs the resources".

Hood's head turned to him in shock for the briefest of moments and he slowly went into contemplating about the blond's position in the UNSC. While it did seem like he knew much of technology beyond their own, he was more of a tactician and soldier on the battlefield.

He was cut from his musings when the door opened to reveal a spiky blond haired teen that looked to be a bit older than he would.

Hood cocked an eyebrow in surprise as he recomposed "I assume you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he stated as if it were a fact, not a question. The blond smiled a bit.

"Yeah, and you are Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood?" he asked while the man nodded, standing.

"Captain Cutter wove quite a tale to me" Hood started, getting into business mode as did Naruto, slightly surprising the older man "You single handedly took down a Covenant Base, easily overpowering Hunters, and made a temporary shield to protect the Spirit of Fire" he crossed his arms "I've seen many things son, but this is quite…"

"Troubling? Preposterous?" Naruto supplied drawing a nod from the older man "I can understand that, your being paranoid about me is not in the least surprising when your in a war" he pointed out in the end.

Cutter agreed with that while Hood nodded "Exactly" he responded "We've had loss after loss against the Covenant, you think you can help us in this fight?"

Naruto responded confidently "I sure can" he paused "Sir" he responded in a slightly sardonic manner while Hood nearly cracked a smile.

"Now, may I ask you something?" Naruto nodded as the Fleet Admiral asked "Do you know if any of your people have survived?".

Naruto's face became sad but steeled, though you could see it in his blue slit eyes "No sir, as far I'm concerned, I'm the only one left" he said quietly while Hood winced inwardly.

"I apologize if I brought up memories, you have my condolences for the loss of your people" he assured while NAruto sighed but nodded mutely.

"Now, can you detail what your plans are at least? I'd like to know what figures would be brought up" Hood stated, gesturing to a chair as Naruto sat down as did he.

"Thank you sir, while I've come up with a preliminary plan…" Naruto started, bring out the holo pad, he placed it on the table and it showed the generator while Hood looked neutral, mostly out of resecpt for what he did to save the Spirit of Fire, but also his wariness in these plans.

"I can come up with the materials to make it, but a power source would be needed" Naruto crossed one leg over the other "That, I can cover for I assure" he smirked a little while Hood nodded slowly, he had already seen Naruto use "Jutsu" as they were called and was sure ONI would jump on this later, like a wolf on an injured deer.

"I also had heard you increased the speed of a MAC cannon's firing, can you explain that?" he asked next while Naruto pondered for a moment.

"A physical resistance seal, that way it wouldn't have lost any speed at the Covenant Cruiser." He responded finally, while Hood and Cutter looked confused, Naruto explained "Fuuinjutsu, is a sub art on my world. It has unlimited possibilities in its use, as such I can do simple things such as sealing a piece of metal in a scroll, or increase the speed of objects with it's usage" he saw the two men nod but knew there was much more complication to what he was saying. Hood knew he wasn't lying given what he had seen on the earlier footage.

"Given the resources this will need, do you have any terms?" asked Hood, the blond raised a brow and started slowly "You saw the footage of my cybernetic suit?" he asked as Hood nodded, remembering the fact it was what allowed him to breath in space.

"I want ONI to help with the upgrades there" that got surprised looks as he explained "Mine is just a Tier Three Prototype, I can modify the upgrades that ONI puts on to my usage, and I return I get the resources to work on the shield I'm talking about" he explained simply.

Hood paused over this fact and nodded slowly "Though, I see from your skills in the videos Captain Cutter showed me" he glanced at the man who nodded "Your more of a soldier then you are a technology expert" he put his arms down on the desk.

Naruto nodded at that, he was skilled in both his areas of expertise "That's correct, I'll take up a rank when I'm finished on the projects" he responded finally and Hood smiled, this had gone well.

"Now, do you commit to the UNSC and all your skills?" he asked Seriously, looking at Naruto in the eye.

"I do, as long as I am not ordered to do unnecessary or illogical action without suitable reasoning" Naruto responded evenly while Hood stared at Naruto before standing up and extending his hand.

Cutter didn't hold back a smirk as he saw the two shake hands and seal the deal. ONI operated around CASTLE base and it was rare anyone got to go there, hell, Halsey was gonna be upstaged more then ever before. He looked amused at the thought of seeing her shocked face, it was sure to get both her attention and scientists everywhere.

Naruto snapped his fingers in realization "Oh! And are here any suitable mining locations that are defunct or shut down?" he asked in a curious manner while Hood cocked a brow and nodded "Near the mountain ranges, several are shut down due to exhaustion in resources" eyeing the blond, rather oddly "Why?"

Naruto only smiled "You'll see" he responded simply and got up from the chair as Hood spoke, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt "You'll be transported to CASTLE base" he glanced at Cutter's reaction which was wide eyes "ONI's main research station is there, and you can begin tomorrow on your plans" he saluted as NAruto did the same and left.

Cutter shook his head as the two made their way down the halls "You kick started something big" his remark made Naruto snort.

"Really? I didn't notice" he responded sarcastically while Cutter gave a good natured smile "I'll have a Pelican on standby tomorrow, Admiral Hood will contact me most likely late morning, until then-"

"I'll be leaving early to do the mining plan, other than that, good luck on debriefing with ONI" the last part was said cheerfully as Cutter groaned, why did he have to get the smart mouthed shinobi?

(March 18, 2531, Reach Mountain Ranges – 8:45 AM)

The sound of a Pelican rumbling did nothing to deter Naruto who was building up his Youkai reserves. He glanced over his shoulder as he was standing at the exit of the Pelican awaiting his arrival to an approved mining area, what for, he didn't tell Admiral Hood the reasoning but knew it was for more then just sight seeing.

The pilot slowed down as Naruto set foot in a rocky area and appeared to be next to a mountain side.

"This is the site! How long for what you're doing?" said the pilot, aloud.

"An hour or two at the most, give me some credit" he shot back before treading away from the Pelican and pulled out a holopad, detailing a signifigant mining area and stopped in a large field leading to a cave that was some three hundred feet away. He noted how it deatield a depletion in titanium and knew this was where he'd start.

Naruto stashed it away and cracked his knuckes "Game on" he smirked before charging some Youkai into his right hand, he closed his eyes as he shot them open, now a glowing red slt with a black iris. With lightning speed, he rammed his now clawed hand into the ground and started to manipulate the earth with a static charge of lightning.

A trail of bubbling red youkai shot into the mine and he began his work. The earth rumbled as he changed the structure of mineral that was left over and smirked to himself before the rumbling stopped a few mintues later. Tearing his arm out of the ground, he Hirashin'd to the cave and took out a flash light, as he made his way in, there was some residual youkai, but it faded away moments later as the flash light scanned over the silver like rocks that now seemed to be overflowing in the cave.

According the Kyuubi's knowledge, this was a mineral known as Trinium, as a result it was a hundred times lighter than the normal metal as well as a hundred times tougher too. This would be used as the shield generator's material as well as ship material, this would help it last longer in space battle.

Next, he stabbed a beacon into the ground and it bleeped red as he walked away. Marking the location. He turned his attention to another mine that was about half a mile away and disappeared in a Hirashin.

(Half and Hour Later)

A panting Naruto climbed onto a Pelican while the pilot noticed this and sent him a puzzling look "Hey kid, you alright?" he asked, slightly confused as to what the blond haired kid was doing what with the small earthquake and such.

Naruto had a metal covered case in his hand and looked to have a bit of sweat while regaining his breath "It's…nothing..get to CASTLE base" he regained himself as he sat down and the pilot blinked and shrugged, deciding not to question what had gone on during the surface.

Naruto smiled all the while as he admired the nature scenery, knowing soon enough, he'd be getting into some hard work in the future. He regained his lost energy and sighed before eyeing a passing convoy, he narrowed his slit blue eyes in anger. The Covenant would no longer push Humanity around after he was finished with his work.

Eyes turned to the Halycon class ship that they were boarding, the war against the Covenant was soon to change with the help of a single shinobi.

Authors Note

Hey everyone, next is Naruto's arrival at CASTLE base and meeting Dr Catherine Halsey. I will also reveal the next mineral that will be used in this Fic. Some may recognize Trinium from Stargate:SG -1, I wanted to use this to the best of my abilities so I do not own it.

If this does not satisfy you, I do not mind rewriting.


	6. Chapter 6

Spirit of the Fox

(CASTLE base, 10:45 AM, Reach, Epislon Endari System)

(Dr. Catherine Halsey's Office)

CASTLE base was one of the most defended places in known establishments for the UNSC. It had thick Titanium A plating that was thick enough to stop a 80 megaton nuke, it also included many halls that were need to be known to most personnel. It was also here that most Spartans were trained and honed in their skills that made them legends on the battlefield.

Along with those facts, it also added up to Dr. Catharine Halsey. She was a refined genius, even when she was younger. Being a star pupil, she had actually written two doctoral Thesis's during her teenage years and the master mind behind the Spartan program.

Now, she was told of a new development taking place for the UNSC. She had black hair that was slowly greying but held her good looks. She was now thirty nine years old and quite skeptical about what she was now reading.

She sipped a cup of coffee and eyed the crucial parts of the report. Skepticism entered her features, while she was a scientist, she was somewhat suspicious about this new arrival out of nowhere. With a sigh exiting her lips, she got up from her chair and walked out of her office to head for the research lab for the presentation.

(Reach CASTLE Base landing)

The Pelican slowed down as it entered the airspace of CASTLE base, Naruto stood at the ready, hanging onto a handle of the ceiling of the Pelican, he spotted Captain Cutter near the landing pad along with Admiral Hood.

He gave a nod of the head as he got off the pelican, wearing rather new clothes, a long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms along with cargo pants and combat boots.

"Sirs" he greeted while Hood and Cutter nodded. Noting the case held by the handle, Cutter started "I atke it you're the one responsible for the seismic activity earlier?" he asked, raising a brow slightly to show that he was actually believing this.

Naruto nodded, confirming their suspicions as Hood started "What exactly is in the case?" he gestured to the entrance of CASTLE base, his tone curious as Naruto followed.

"I've already read reports on how plasma torpedoes easily pierce or burn through Titanium A Armor" Naruto started, getting past a few security checkpoints "Despite the fact that it on a molecular level capable of standing such intense heat, is useless against plasma. I came up with an alternative metal for as such" he ended as they had passed by personnel and hall while the blond ignored the looks he was getting.

"And you have a replacement?" asked Cutter, at this point he was sure the blond could do practically anything given his shinobi skills.

Naruto nodded as they entered an elevator "Yes, a metal that will help defend better against Plasma torpedoes as well as their pulse laser defenses" Naruto explained before continuing "Including another material that is more potent then what you use now for your missiles and warheads" he smirked a little seeing their surprised faces.

"Research, I was able to pick up what I could from the database of the Spirit of Fire"

"And who exactly told you?" asked Cutter, slightly annoyed that someone had once again bypassed his orders.

"_That would be me, sir" _cackled Serena's voice through Cutter's com, said captain sighed slightly _"I figured we'd have a better chance to rain death and destruction upon-"_

He turned off the com noting the looks from Hood and Naruto, whom was looking slightly amused. Cutter ignored the ongoing silence and decided to leave things as they were.

Hood said nothing, but the corner of his lips twitched to suppress a smile as the elevator stopped and made their way down a hall that was specifically made for private conversations in ONI.

(Research Lab)

The lab specifically taking place for debriefing was Catherine Halsey's personal lab as she was to be the first one to know of his involvement with the project before deciding to take it to the rest of the ONI personnel, given the fact if the Covenant picked up ears on this project, they'd take any chance to stop the shields from being completed.

Catherine had read the files earlier and was quite skeptical to say the least. She glanced at the seal of approval that came from the personal office of the Fleet Admiral himself. She mused mostly over the videos she saw not just minutes earlier and was impressed by the battle skill alone that would put a Spartan on par.

She chuckled amusedly, this was going to be interesting.

Her thoughts were cut from when the doors slid open and Cahterine found herself mildly surprised to find a late teen kid here, deterimining the height and the one she saw from the videos, this would be the one who was in the cybernetic suit. That caught her eye, if only a minute interest.

"Lord Hood" Catherine greeted, they were situated at a desk under some lights with the lab equipment in the room's expansion behind her.

Hood nodded to the civilian as did Cutter. Catherine found herself again surprised though she didn't show it. In his slit blue eyes, she could see knowledge experience and battle that he had experienced. Other than that, his build was suited to fight as well as evade by her deductions "You read the reports? asked Hood, gazing at her curiously, "And the video" went unsaid.

She chose her words carefully for a split second "I have" she said slowly "Finding something like this is…" Catherine cupped her chin in thought "…staggering to say the least" she said finally, drawing a nod of understanding from Hood.

"Ah, and this is Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Namikaze…" finished Catherine, giving a pointed look at Hood "I read it extensively before your arrival" she explained shortly, glancing at Naruto she started "If you truly want me to believe you can get what you said done, I need proof" she stated firmly while Naruto titled his head towards her, showing his acknowledgement.

In response, he sifted through his left pocket and fished out a disc light object, the shield generator appeared in a light of hologram as Catherine observed it, her calculating eyes scanning the device.

"I already have the material necessary for making the shields in question" he put the case on the table and with a click, it opened. He took out a shining rock that was layered into a slight brick.

"This, is Trinium" he set it on the table "A hundred times stronger then steel, yet a hundred times lighter" Catherine turned her eyes to it, with curiosity "Density?" she asked.

"Enough to take more than five hits of plasma torpedoes to a Halcyon class cruiser" he started "If I wanted an accurate summary, ten to twenty five would be more suitable on ships" this got a moderately surprised look from her while Hood and Cutter remained calm looking.

"The refined version is perfect for as such, but the brittle version that is raw, that makes it worthless, however…" he glanced sidelong at Hood who nodded thoughtfully.

"And the next element?" Cutter decided to get in on the conversation that he did not want to be left on. The blond nodded and took out a small smooth blue rock "This, is Naquadah" he set it down "This can be used both as a power source and as ordinance for offensive technology" he explained "The power output can be increased if liquefied and potent enough to create shields, using the trinium and the preliminary plan for the generator, I estimate that I can do so with ONI's funding in less than six to eight months. Seven if we over work"

Silence ensured for a minute until Naruto broke it "And I want ONI's help on a personal project of my own" that got a frown from her, but a curious nod nonetheless.

"Familiar with the "I scratch your back, you scratch mine" term? I take you've already seen the cybernetic suit?" he asked, Catherine arched a brow a bit as he finished "Technical upgrades to my suit, much like the Spartan Program" that got wide eyes from her while Hood remained expressionless and Cutter gulped inwardly, Catherine was very closeted about the Spartan program.

"Out of the question" she responded almost immediately, and was about to continue when Hood interceded "Dr Halsey, If we were to give the upgrades needed, Naruto would by far be more efficient then the Spartans. I have data from Serena, AI of the Spirit of Fire".

Her head snapped to the man and was about to give an argument when she stopped and paused, looking extremely thoughtful. After five minutes silence, she spoke "I will..have to see how compatible the two suits would be, even then, it would be tough".

"I can modify them if necessary" Naruto cut in calmly "I have the plans for the suit, and several modifications in mind, given how I've seen Red Team in action".

Catherine paused and nodded slowly "Will ONI know of this?" asked to Hood who nodded "For now, we'll keep this quiet to but a few at Section III, including yourself" Catherine saw the logic in this and nodded her understanding.

Section III of ONI was the Special Projects Program, responsible for many classified projects including the Spartan II program. Their greatest success was the Spartan II-Commando Unit that kept the morale of the UNSC going.

"Very well, when shall the work begin?" she asked, keeping her curiosity and faint look out of the norm. Hood paused and spoke "Three days from now, he'll brief you on the specifications. For now, we'll have to deal with making new ships with "Trinium" as it's called" he glanced at the mineral.

"Admiral, I suggest an overhaul for the Spirit of Fire" Naruto spoke up, suprising Hood before pausing "Your suggesting we do repairs on ships, instead of building new ones" he interpreted Naruto's statement and found it intriguing.

"Mixing metals with Trinium would increase the Titanium-A that you have on your ships, as well as that, it would cut time in half. With the war's current path, we can't take years to make a new ship" he pointed out logically at the end.

Hood considered that and nodded slowly, quality over quantity made sense. He looked at Naruto "Hm, if it can be done. Now, what rank would you consider after finishing the Shield Project?" he asked curiously while Naruto turned his gaze upward in apparent thought.

"Petty Officer Third Class at least, I did have experience In team management during my time as a mercenary on my own world" he explained with a shrug as he responded a minute later.

Hood nodded and a Door to the left side of the table opened, an ONI personnel walked in wearing a labcoat "Dr Halsey, Lord Hood, apologies for interrupting, but the upgrades on Red Team is due" Catherine looked at Hood who nodded for her to go.

As she left, Naruto sighed "Wonderful, I'm gonna have a lovely time" he muttered to himself, sarcastically as he put away the minerals while Cutter chuckled at his misfortune. While undeniably brilliant, Catherine Halsey had little in the ways of a social lifestyle, thus it would make it hard for him to get along with the good doctor.

"And Naruto?" asked Cutter, serious looking as the blond gave him his full attention "There's something I'd like you to take a look at…" even Hood had to listen to this one.

(One Hour Later)

Naruto reversed the frames of the video, watching the flood each and every time. His eyes both calculative and grimacing at the death of a Marine. He played it again and again as Hood watched with a bit of disgust and horror at this life form.

"…My marines as well as Red Team encountered this life form on the Shield World, from the planet's destruction, it should be destroyed…" Cutter explained "It seems to be a disease-"

"No" Naruto cut in, not taking his eyes off the gruesome spectacle "This is no mere disease" he sighed aloud and ran a hand through his locks.

Hood looked at Naruto, a sharp look in his eye "What is it then?" he asked, watching a Proto-Gravemind being destroyed.

"Well, there was something rather odd I noted when this video first began" Naruto saw Serena form next to the screen "Serena, reverse to the beginning frames of the organisms attacking". _"Creepy mutated monsters attacking, coming up" _she reversed it as the first wave attacked and the screen paused.

Cutter ignored the way she sounded and Naruto chuckled at her, he found Serena to be interesting to say the least. He could get along with her much easier then Anders or Captain Cutter could.

"Split the screen. Take a shot of the organism's after a few marines went down" he stated as the screen spilt showing the separate images.

Hood could see him contemplating, wondering what he was thinking "What conclusion can you draw from these…things?" he gestured to the screen while Naruto spoke after a minute.

"Look at the first image" he zoomed in on the first spilt section "The attack is unorganized and overwhelming. Meant to take down the first few" he pointed to the next image "Here, after three marines go down, their attacks are precise" his conclusion confused Cutter and Hood.

Naruto explained to satisfy them "The organism is not a disease, but rather a sentient being capable of parasitic actions, taking over a host's body and gains their knowledge" Cutter hmmed and observed the photos.

"So, that's why we had a harder time against them…the more of us that fell…the more they learned of us?" he ended incredulously, shivering slightly at a still image of an infected marine.

Naruto nodded slowly "It seems likely, but what I'm more concerned of is this" he brought of a hologram of the Shield World and ships that John Forge encountered.

"This technology is far beyond that of ours or the Covenants" this got grim looks from Cutter and Hood. Knowing there was technology out there that outmatched their own was none a thought too pretty. "Serena, can you bring up Ander's notes on the "Artifact" found on Harvest?"

Serena nodded and brought up glyphs that made Naruto frown a bit as he leaned forward "Can you copy this?" he asked suddenly "All data on these organisms as well too?" he asked Serena, inserting a memory chip into the drive of the holo-table.

Serena arched a brow _"Anders won't like this, you realize" _this made Naruto snort in response "You want my expertise and help against the Covenant?" he asked rhetorically.

"_Point taken" _she responded with a smirk as Naruto took out the memory chip that looked like it had a hole in the middle. "I'll figure out what I can about these organisms as well as the glyphs Ander's found" he glanced at Hood who nodded his approval.

"You think there are…more of these "Shield World's"?" asked a slightly hesitant Admiral Hood. Grimacing mentally at the thought of facing those advanced ships.

"Most likely, for now, we'll have to hold onto assumptions until we can get the evidence we need" Naruto responded, taking out a holo-tablet that was the size of a PDA. He slipped in the chip and put it in a holster at his left side.

Hood merely nodded as he glanced at the PDA "Get back to me when you can on deciphering those symbols" he got an instant nod from Naruto from the sound of that serious tone.

"I'll do what I can" Naruto responded "If any more of these structures contain these organisims, the Covenant will be the least of our problems" his statement got grim nods of agreement from Hood and Cutter, not wanting to imagine facing a threat worse than the Covenant.

Naruto sighed and took the case up before nodding and left with an escort. As the door closed, the sound of hissing faded as silence took its place in the lab.

"Given what you've shown me, it's hard to believe he's lasted a year alone on a Covenant occupied planet" Hood started "ONI is going to swarm this…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose as Cutter stayed silent, knowing what he was referring to.

"If they find that video sir…" Cutter trailed off ominously as he grimaced, ONI would like nothing more then to cut open and dissect Naruto just to learn about his regenerating abilities and try to apply it to the Spartan soldiers. He asked "Keep this under wraps?" he asked as Hood looked at Serena "Serena, delete the video of Naruto's fight against the Shipmaster, now" he inserted a memory chip into the holo-table.

Serena paused and nodded affirming that the evidence was destroyed.

Hood sighed in relief for a moment before taking out the chip and slipping it into his pouch, next he took out the flash drive with Covenant movement "I'll get this down to logistics, I'll hand off a copy to Naruto and see what he can make sense of it" he eyed the glowing flash drive with a sense of hope in his eye.

(Twenty Minutes Later – Naruto's Room, Spirit of Fire)

Naruto observed a hologram of a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti Material. Being rather curious of the weapons in the UNSC, he decided his sniper rifle wasn't exactly suited for urban combat and decided to do a remodel of his weapon. He had to admit though, the mercury tipped rounds did quite an amount of damage to Covenant forces.

A remake would be done on his own time given ONI would be giving funding this time around. He sighed aloud and turned off the hologram. His gaze turned to the city and noted the grim looks on soldier's faces, a sad smile graced his features.

They were expecting to die, almost, that it was.

Naruto sat down at the desk and began to go over some plans for his new cybernetic suit combined with Spartan tech. Allowing a small smirk to his face, he mused this would be an interesting time for himself.

Authors Note

Hey everyone, new chapter. I have to say, things really are heating up for my story. Now, Naruto will be able to modify his up and coming armor, I will have to research for a bit to find a cool one from an anime or manga, I am open to recommendations.

This takes place after Halo Wars for those who don't know. The next chapter will be an seven month time skip, explaining what has been happening during the time frame. If this chapter does not satisfy you, I can rewrite. Also, Halsey should be around thirty nine years old in 2531, I took the current date and subtracted it from her birth date.


	7. Chapter 7

Spirit of the Fox

(Seven Months Later – September 23rd, 2531 – Reach, Epsilon Endari System, 4:03AM)

Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly for a moment before letting a small sigh exit his lips. Truly, it had been quite quick with his work and with Catherine Halsey during this time frame. His lips tugged upward in almost a gratifying way at how their work had turned out with the few ONI scientists assigned to work on the project and it was amazing to say the least.

The ONI scientsits were skeptical at first as Naruto being the director of the project, given he was only sixteen at the time. Catherine assured their work would benefit humanity during the war, and looked quite driven and interested during the project's time frame. The scientists begrudgingly let the issue down but still sent rather odd looks that they were working under someone who was younger then they were.

The first month or so was quiet without any real success, Naruto had decided to take slow steps, making the generator so that it would be built up inch by inch to make sure it functioned correctly all the way to the end of the project. By the third month, the generator was fully functional, but he wanted to make sure the power output would be sub stained as a large field around a ship like the one's the UNSC used.

So to make sure, he also added in an absorption matrix that would take the hits of plasma torpedoes and make the shield stronger, but there was only a limit to what it could take.

By now however, there were three of the generators. One of them would be put in the Spirit of Fire along with it's new upgrades. The trinium plating was mixed in with Titanium-A and made it twice as strong then before, Naqudah was then used for a new resource as an FTL drive's form of fuel.

Both the mines were also taken over by the UNSC, though eyebrows rose at who had made the mines in the first place was still a question hanging in the air. Naruto shook his head amusedly at remembering the shocked looks of the scientists when the shield had first worked. He also introduced fuuinjutsu to the Spirit of Fire and had made a channeling point for the Naqudah in the FTL drive, thus making the three mile ship the fastest one in the UNSC fleet, while it took weeks at least to get to another system, the Spirit of Fire could do it in under fifty hours which was nothing short of amazing to Admiral Hood.

Naruto was also currently working on a personal project of his that he considered rather impressive in the eyes of the UNSC. A program that would prevent rampancy of an AI, he had already read up on AI's and found it quite fascinating that while AI's that were smart were incredibly valuable, they only lasted about seven years. But it was a slow process given the memory, so he would have to compress the data before introducing it to the AI. His first thought was using the program on Serena, thus she wouldn't suffer rampancy or expire, he smiled slightly, he had to admit ideas like this were usually churning in his head until he couldn't take it anymore and just had to get designs for a prototype set up.

Naruto sipped some coffee as he eyed the generator in a specially made, fortified bullet proof glass that was also designed to absorb a residual explosion from a MAC cannon. An amused look crossed his face for a moment at that, Admiral Hood had decided to test the naqudah combined with an MAC round and it was shocking to say the least. When it was tested in liquefied version on a derelict colony ship, the round tore through the midsection and exploded inside the ship, he still could not get those reactions out of his head from the Senior Staff of the UNSC when the ship was split in half.

He sipped his coffee again with a small sigh. He however had trouble with the cybernetic suit as it had to be updated with new nanomachines, they were much more effiecient at repairs now and it had to built from the ground up using his original plans as the base model.

So far, a few features had been added, for example it now had a neural interface, but Naruto had already covered that by putting a seal on the back of his neck that would connect with the system, thus enabling him to use an AI or a memory chip.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair in a thoughtful manner of the dimmed room, he also added on a magnetic strip on the back in place of the seal that had been there. Refractive coating was also added onto the suit so that it would dispense plasma attacks.

He rubbed his temples for a moment with aggravation, then sighed before draining down the last of his coffee with a slight smile.

(9:34 AM – Reach, Naruto's Room)

Glyphs went by one after one on Naruto's laptop, the blond idly looked over a few holograms depicting the shield world and the ships that had been seen, it was mostly from Red Team's view while the blond frowned a bit. He had already translated them and found the words "Forerunner" as well as "Reclaimer" what these meant, he had no idea.

But what puzzled him was what happened to the Forerunners, surely they were a technologically powerful society that once existed, he came to a rather grim conclusion that they were destroyed by the "Flood" as they were called in the glyphs, some were a warning to others.

NAruto grimaced mentally, if such powerful people were overrun, how? He rolled his eye to himself, over confidence. Their very means were their own undoing as a result of trying to get rid of the Flood.

His thoughts were cut off when Serena appeared on a holo-projecter. _"Naruto, Dr. Halsey would like to see you"._

Naruto paused and nodded before disconnecting his PDA with his laptop, Serena vanished as Naruto got up and went to the door, deciding to walk there.

(Dr Halsey's Lab)

Catherine couldn't be prouder of the work she had refined. She had to admit, while Naruto had made a cybernetic suit with limited resources and slightly crude manners, it without a doubt was impressive even to her.

But what amazed her was the sheer resilience that was latent in trinium, combining it with Titanium-A, she had made quite a durable suit for combat and reconnaissance. While Naruto helped her piece things together, he was quite vauge on a few parts. Halsey respected that seeing as how she was the master mind behind the Spartan II Program.

Her thoughts were cut when Naruto came through the door when it slid open, a cup of coffee in hand. "Late night?"

"_Up until Four AM" _Serena piped up for him while Naruto sent her an annoyed look at the holo projector, he chuckled weakly despite having gotten so little sleep, he was used to it.

"Personal thoughts" he said simply while she nodded her understanding. Catherine stood as Naruto asked "I take it the final touches were finished?" he asked as Catherine as she began to walk away and Naruto followed.

Reaching a tarp that was on a pedestal, she tore it off as Naruto rose his brows, she certainly made due when things were due.

"Impressive, no?" she asked as Naruto eyed the new exoskeleton, sipping his coffee. The suit was now totally black but had some silver metal parts to it with now two eyeholes that were like slits (Pic on my profile). "Nicely done, what did you use besides trinium?" he asked curiously as Catherine smirked, glancing at the suit.

"A variant of Titanium-A, more like an alloy if you wanted me to be honest" she explained "The repairs are three times faster due to the nanomachines, you already made some "Personal" adjustements" this made her eyes glitter at remembering Naruto's explanation of Fuuinjutsu. "I also added an effect I think you'll like" she started, getting his full attention "I made a hypersonic view now integrated into the suit's system, you'll be able to see through walls and such as a result." That got brows raised from Naruto "Trinium had been combined with the reflective coating has made it twice as strong as how the Mark IV shrugs off plasma attack".

Naruto paused lengthy "You like going all out, don't you?" he asked amusedly with a smirk on his face. Catherine only smiled "I make sure to triple check" she responded curtly while Naruto's lips twitched, holding down a grin. She certainly brightened up a bit.

Their conversation was cut short when Hood entered the room with a grim look on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but urgent news has come up" he directed at Naruto who snapped to attention.

"Given the data you gave us on Covenant movement, we were able to evacuate certain colonies in time before they arrived" he smiled slightly, but lost it for a serious look "The Covenant's next target is Helos VI".

Catherine's eyes widened a bit "Helos VI…isn't that a major economic distribution center for the UNSC?" the colony itself was far from the inner colonies but was halfway into the outer colonies. If lost, it would do irreparable damage to the UNSC's infrastructure. It connected the two as a food distributer and metals exported, while many colonies had the resources, it's metal was near refined making it valuable.

Hood nodded "Gear up, Petty Officer Third Class. We originally planned on showing off the refitted ships, but it seems our schedule will be cut short" he got a salute from Naruto "Red Team will be going as well with the Spirit of Fire, you leave in Three hours."

Naruto dropped the stance and asked "When will the Covenant be arriving, sir?" he asked in a casual manner. Hood responded "One Week, you'll be arriving in less than a few days of the invasion." He got a nod of understanding from Naruto.

He glanced to Catherine and nodded as Hood left the room. She smirked a little "This is gonna be good…" she reffered to the fact that this was the first deployment of their new tech thanks to Naruto. He shared the smirk as he approached the nano suit and set down his coffee.

(Three Hours Later – Assembly Area)

Falcons and Pelicans swooped down with calmed velocity, most got into the three ships that would be a leaving deployment as well as Scorpian tanks being seen, new recruits and currently active soldiers entered the ships with grim or nervous looks.

Naruto sighed as he stepped off Hood's Pelican "So, you finally finished three ships?" he asked, referring to the Spirit of Fire which looked brand new and had a dark silver sheen to It. The blond was now wearing his new and updated exoskeleton with the helmet tucked under his arm.

Hood nodded, stepping off and onto the landing platform "Four more ships are along the way, and should be finished within the week" he explained, drawing an understanding nod from Naruto.

The other two ships were stripped down when first started The project had been started years ago, but never left the ground until Naruto came around with the proper materials needed for the new ships. Two Astraeus class ships that were half constructed were finished off with a naquadah reacter boosted with a Shaw Fujikawa FTL drive, they along with the Spirit of Fire would assist Helos VI in its defense.

Not to mention that with the shields installed and the new metals, iot could take up to 2,000,000 hits from plasma torpdeos, with the shields installed these would be the ships leading the warfront against the Covenant. It was also over 2,438 meters in size. The Spirit of Fire had new upgrades with the shields and fuuinjutsu'd FTL drive along with naquadah installed, making it an enhanced FTL drive like the two

"Ah, I forgot as to what division I'm with…"

At this, Hood nearly grinned but smiled "I'm placing you with Red Team" his amusement was inward as Naruto looked at him with a whiplash of shock. "Your skills and knowledge go beyond normal Marines" he explained, drawing a contemplating look from Naruto "Red Team doesn't have a tech expert like you, as such I think you'll be suited for the position" he pointed at Naruto's right shoulder and was surprised to find a red phoenix with a silver outlining showing it was the Spartan symbol along with the Petty Officer Third Class emblem below it.

Naruto shook his head to snap out his shock "Sir…thanks"

Hood nodded giving a salute that Naruto returned before he put on the helmet with a small hiss sounding out and whisked away in a Hirashin. Hood had seen it before and was not surprised before he got onto his Pelican and left.

(Spirit of Fire- Hanger)

Douglas sighed aloud, watching as Alice inserted 14.5x114 mm rounds into clips for her SRS 99C-S2. She was on her fourth clip when said Spartan broke the silence "So, new team member?"

Jerome turend to Douglas who was sitting on the tank, since it held his weight "Lord Hood said he was very…talented.."

Douglas nodded and paused "Wait, you don't think he means…" he trailed off while a grin formed under his helmet. Alice was in the middle of putting her third bullet in the clip when she stopped "The kid?".

Jerome nodded which he could imagine their surprised faces "Hm hm, he's ranked as a Petty Officer Third Class now, under me at least in rank, but he may move higher as he worked with us briefly on his home planet" he explained while the two nodded their understanding.

"Given how he's made shields for three ships, not to mention ones of the Astraeus class ships…." He shook his head "ONI cooked up good on this one" Douglas pointed out at the end while Jerome paused and gave a reluctant nod.

They were moreover lounging in one of the areas for tanks, where they had conversations. Their musings were cut when the sound of a duffelbag hit the floor and eyes turned to see a black and silver exoskeleton suited teen.

"Upgrades go well?" asked Douglas, seeing Naruto nod and a slight hiss was heard as the helmet came off "I'll give Dr. Halsey her credit for this one" the blond chuckled a bit while Jerome looked on curiously, then eyed the red phoenix at his right shoulder along with his rank symbol.

"Newest team member.." Alice mused to herself in amusement and chuckled a bit while Douglas commented "So, what's your role with us, was Admiral Hood specific?" Naruto saw the curious manner in their body language despite being well hidden.

"Tech expert mostly, but I am a suitable sniper" he saw Alice snap her head to him "Backup and cover from a Falcon" he explained simply before he saw her nod in understanding.

"So, what's on about Helo IV?" asked Jerome, turning serious to end the conversation. Naruto in response said "From the message and mapping info I got from the Coveanant base, we have three Covenant Super Carriers on the way, with back up consisting of two CCS Class Battle-Cruisers" silence reigned but the faint reloading echoed to this part of the Spirit of Fire.

"….Our forces consisting of two…what were they called?"

"Astrareus-Class" Naruto supplied helpfully drawing a nod of understanding from Alice"Along with the Spirit of Fire, we should be able to handle this, though it's most likely their ships will stall us to do a ground campaign."

Jerome nodded thoughtfully at that, that was the usual strategy used against the UNSC to overwhelm their forces. Their thoughts were broken when Captain Cutter's voice sounded throught the ship "Attention all crew, we are scheduled for take off, resume your normal duties".

The ship shuddered as the the rocket boosters activated, the Four held where they were as they felt themselves leaving the atmosphere. The three ships took off to space with Naruto and Red Team leaving the hanger just as the ships went into slip space.

(Several Hours Later – Indoor Shooting Range)

Alice eyed the sniper rifle Naruto had made, and had to admit it was quite impressive despite it's small appearance. He had taken the base model of the DSR of the 21st Century and modified it to fit today's standards. It looked sleek and had that futuristic look, it also had a six times scope along with an ACOG scope as well too.

The other Marines and ODST's were rather apprehensive around a sixteen year old, even more so he was rumored to be part of Red Team, most of the ODST's scoffed at that or gave a glare in their direction which they deigned to ignore.

Naruto fired once with the 990MM long gun, it was by far his favorite model he had made with past designs scrapped.

It pierced a holographic target's head while Douglas looked on approvingly, twirling a combat knife. The other Marines paled at the mere skill that Spartans had with a combat knife.

The main reason for the animosity against the Spartans was when John 117, current Commander of the Spartan II program had fought against four ODSTs and killed two while the others had severe injuries. Naruto shook his head to himself before completing that thought, it left a rather bitter rivalry between the two groups as a result. The blond sighed, they were in the middle of a war while they cared more about killing the other over pride of who would win the war. Unbelievable.

Naruto spoke up to start a conversation "What upgrades was made to the Mjolnir?" he asked, firing once again, the magazine capacity was ten for the rounds, which were now coated in a Titanium-A alloy.

"Reactions, got our plasma dispersement metals upgraded" Douglas piped up, speaking rather casually for his normally gung ho attitude. "Got that trinium upgrade combined with the Titanium-A alloy" he smirked knowing this was later into their newest team member's seven month overwork drive "It's a bit lighter than usual. It's also got a small naquadah generator pack that provides shields" he ended almost sounding giddy.

Naruto chuckled a bit before saying "Who do you think designed those?" he asked rhetorically. Douglas blinked then slumped his shoulder in what seemed to be disappointment "Damn…" he muttered before perking up "Hang on, do you have shields?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head "No, Dr. Halsey is figuring out how to make that compatible, most of our attention was focused on shield design for the ships and enhanced FTL drives" he shrugged casually at the end, ignoring the shocked silence from the Three Spartans. Naruto inwardly thanked his privacy seals that blocked out the certain words he wanted.

He knew that they would reach Helos VI in less than three days, leaving two to set up the defenses of the planet and work out a strategy to take down the small amount of Covenant ships. In his mind, he knew the war was truly beginning.

Author's Note

Wow! The action is a coming people! I will post the photo of Naruto's new exoskeleton due to his partnership work with Halsey. A battle scene is coming up soon and believe me, Naruto will show off his tactic skills in Naval works as well as during the Covenant Invasion of Helos VI, this is an OC planet but it will suit what I plan to do next.

And I will post photos of the two new ships as well too on my profile, enjoy everyone, and have a nice time with my story.

Also, the idea to make Naruto a member of Red Team was my own idea, I mean come on people! He took down an entire Covenant Base single handedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit of the Fox

(Helos VI System – Two days before Covenant Attack September 26th, 2531. 8:30, Local Time)

Three ships exited slips space and into the current system. Cutter had to admit, he was quite amazed by the efficiency of the FTL drive now, in mere half week, they had spanned a thousand light years. He glanced at the two ships which were now named "UNSC: Field of Hope" and the other "UNSC: Contingency".

Cutter knew full well of new displacements Naruto had built for weapons. From what he could tell, the blind was vauge on the weapon in question.

"Serena, status report on Helos VI evacuation" he turend his attention to the holotable and walked up to it.

Serena appeared on the holotable _"Last refuges are estimated to leave by the end of the day," _she informed him with her scanners _"Over Three divisions of the Marines are here. Spread at specific points of the planet" _she explained _"Major concentrations are being done in the major to smaller settlements, however, it is likely that Red Team will be deployed at the city of New Rome."._

New Rome was a sprawling metropolis and a city that compared to New York back on Earth. They'd have to fight inch for inch against the enemy when they arrived. Cutter nodded "What about existing Naval forces in the area?" he asked next.

"_Three Halycon Class cruisers, they will arrive by half day" _Serena picked up what she could from FLEETCOM.

Cutter nodded, thinking this was a good chance to get back at the Covenant. He sighed aloud "Call up Red Team, they'll want to get a sitrep with soldiers on the ground".

(Training Room)

A combat knife thunked against a metal sheet as Douglas whistled at the piercing effect "Trinium encased combat knife with a milinch layer of Titanium-A? Lethal" he commented at the end while Jerome nodded his agreement with that statement.

"You made these?"

Naruto shrugged a little "Testing was over first week, but seeing these in the hands of Spartans…" he trailed off, whisking one off of the table and threw it blade first against the metal sheet with a thunk that made it shudder.

"Huh. Something tell me this will pierce a Brute's neck nicely" Alice piped up, testing the weight and found it incredibly light.

Naruto merely smiled at the fact his minerals he brought in had made quite a differrance on UNSC tech. Which was going to be lethal to the Covenant. Red Team each took the offered Combat knives as Cutter's voice sounded out "Red Team, report to bridge, I repeat, report to bridge".

Naruto arched a brow before nodding to Jerome who did the same in return. He took up his helmet and slipped it on with a hiss and click sounding out, the team quickly left the room until Douglas noted something.

"Do you guys feel…lighter?" questioned 092 as Jerome and Alice had confusion until they nodded their agreement. Naruto's metallic chuckle got their attention **"Weight seals, essentially your armor is now lighter, asked Halsey and found out Mjnoleir weighs up to a ton. It should now be at least to four hundred to five hundred pounds tops".**

Jerome blinked a few times then sighed "Tell us when you do things like this…" he murmured as the team entered the elevator. He was beginning to have a feeling that his shinobi nature would affect them a lot later.

"**Of course" **he caught the slight tip of Jerome's helmet **"Sir" **he added cheekily while Alice and Douglas shared glances of amusement under their helmets. A new team dynamic was going to be interesting.

(Spirit of Fire-Bridge)

Naruto sighed after a long walk of ignoring looks of awe and fascination that accompanied Red Team, particularly the shorter member, having a rather dark and intimidating look. Naruto was irritated slightly but was amused at the whisperings of a new Spartan brought into the fight.

It ended when the entered the bridge, Cutter saw them straighten their backs but ordered "At ease" their stances relaxed as he began "We've got 48 Hours until Covenant forces arrive, I'd like you to run defensive outposts in New Rome, we already have a few ODST squads gearing up to assist in other parts of the planet due to economic areas and outlying cities that don't have such back up".

Jerome nodded as did the rest of Red Team while Cutter paused for a moment "We'll give the Marines and ODST in the city a briefing, one that will be done by Naruto" he looked at the figure who gave a nod.

"He's already come up on a plan due to the information we have on colonies, it's a sound one by me, but I'd rather he run it by you first" he explained, drawing nods of understanding before they left the room. Douglas arched a brow "You never do things half way, do you?" he asked rhetorricly as Naruto scoffed **"I like keeping myself busy" **he remarked curtly, glancing at Douglas while Alice arched a brow under her helm.

"**Simply put, if we can win this battle here. We can bring up the moreale of the UNSC, I can only guess things have looked quite grim since the Harvest Campaign" **Naruto commented, starting a conversation as they approached the armory.

"Too right…" murmured Douglas, agreeing with that. Jerome only sighed, it was true, the only reason morale increased was due to the presence of the Spartan IIs, they were mainly needed on the front lines and behind enemy line ops as well too. Nothing seemed to increase the spirits of the Marines and ODST that fought in the war.

Naruto sighed to himself, he felt as though he were doing a replay of when Pein invaded Konoha. Only for the ruins to be destroyed by Covenant plasma torpedoes. He shook his head at the memories before taking up an MA37 along with several clips, he glanced seeing Douglas favor an M34 Shotgun, he put some rounds into a pouch at his side that was his utility belt.

Jerome took out a DMR along with an M7 Caseless Machine gun at his side, lastly Alice had selected a SRS 99C-S2 along with two M6D pistols at her thighs. With that, Red Team vacated the armory.

(Spirit of Fire – Hanger)

Marines and ODST alike geared up for their deployment on Helos VI. Some were nervous but what struck the new recruits odd was the fact they saw the Spirit of Fire's crew was that they looked confident and even a bit prideful. Eyebrows rose over this, usually when it came down to defense against the Covenant, they were overrun in space and naval battles they were slaughtered.

Paul Lopez smirked a little at their confused looks, even dumbfounded ones from time to time. He himself had confidence in Red Team and that Naruto kid that had joined the UNSC, he was rather flabbergasted to learn that he had joined Red Team, and honestly he couldn't disregard his skill after watching him take on an elite in sword combat.

Red Team entered the vicinity and were given nods or glares from ODST members, Paul rolled his eyes a little, they were fighting a war and the other ODSTs cared more about a little nit pick of a fight then against the Covenant. Shaking his head, he got out a silenced M7 Caseless Machinegun before getting on a Pelican that was going to go planet side.

Surprisingly, Red Team joined the mix of ODSTs and Marines that Paul was on. Said man gave a nod to Jerome, he honestly couldn't care more or less about what made the Spartans what they were, they were in a war and they needed all the help they'd get.

As silenced reigned during the entire ride, the occasionally cough was heard or muttering of a prayer. Naruto had opted to go to the cockpit, his eyes scanned the stars for a moment but turned his attention to the planet as they entered the atmosphere in less then a minute and a half. He saw fields used for farming as well as the occasional settlement that accompanied it. Then came the sprawling metropolis, Naruto didn't show any surprise due to the fact he read up about most of the colonies that had existed in UNSC space. He broke off his gaze and felt the Pelican rumble as it came to a stop. On his back where the magnetic strip was, his DSR was there as well too.

Stepping out, they had landed on the outskirts and Naruto stepped as did Red Team. He glanced as the Pelican took off, his attention reigned on some trenchs that were dug around the city, a perimeter defense, some barriers were set up with slits holes to fire from with a weapon.

Naruto heard Jerome pipe up "Alright, lets get to work. Douglas help out with turret positions and Anti Air guns" he ordered, said Spartan nodded and headed for the first of buildings "Alice, see what you can do for mine positions for the Wraiths that'll arrive".

Alice nodded before Jerome looked to Naruto "Scout out possible landing locations in case the CCS class cruisers get past our defensive lines".

Naruto nodded before flickering out of view with the Hirashin, startling a few experienced soldiers.

(Debriefing, Amphitheater. Three Hours Later)

The chatter was loud in the theater which was crowded somewhat, Douglas looked at Jerome, doubt in his body language "You think they'll listen to Naruto?" he asked, Jerome glanced at his teammate "Sir" he added as an after thought.

"He has a plan, per usual" given that Naruto was highly perceptive, he could plan ahead by years it seemed. Said Team member shrugged a little **"I'll resort to "Alternative" methods of persuasion" **he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before he observed the design of the amphitheater, it appeared to be in a square in design and had a circle stage, with a holo table in the middle of the stage, some Marines and ODSTs were watching from the balconies or the sitting areas.

"**Sides, I'm a shinobi. Innovative" **he ended before walking down the aisle, the looks and whispered, he ignored the banter and walked down to the middle of the stage, as he rose his hands to take off his helmet, people leaned forward to see what the presumed Spartan was like.

As he finally took it off, sharp inhales of air were in the room while others stared incrudeously, th kid looked no more then sixteen by their observations "What the fuck.."

"The hell.."

"Is that a kid?"

Naruto ignored the random mutterings before it was broken by a Private Marine "Hey kid, you lost!" he cackled along with the rookies while others like the more experienced soldiers noted the look in his slit blue eyes, he had a serious look much like an ODST would.

*SCHWING!*

The Private found a trinium combat knife embedded near his foot, Naruto had his left arm outstretched and smiled calmly "Oh, sorry, my finger slipped a little" he stated rather casually while the Private went pale as a sheet of paper as Naruto looked around.

"Do I have your utmost attention?" he asked, turning his piercing gaze around the Ampitheater. No one answered as he nodded in acceptance "Good" he stated simply before pressing a button on the holotable "Now, despite my age, I have fought against the Covenant and have survived against them, if you have any problems with my being sixteen" he saw eyes widen at his stated age "Protest to Captain Cutter" he ended just as a hologram of Helos VI came up. "The defense grid will consist of Three Halcyon Class cruisers, One Phoenix refitted colony ship, two Astraeus class ships.." he saw confusion on their faces at the last listed ship as the holograms of the ships appeared (Think Halo Wars).

"Against three Covenant Super Carriers and two CCS Class Battle-Cruisers" he finsiehd while concerned murmurings and whispers were eminent in the amphitheater "Captain Cutter will be manning the defense while Red Team is backing up the ground invasion" he saw relief on some faces while slight concern dotted others "Our objective will be to Repel the invasion-"

He was cut off by a scoff, the blond glanced to the left and spotted a Corporal at the age of twenty two lean forward "Repel? Fuck that, the Covies invade, glass, and swat away our ships. What makes you think a new line of ships will do against them?" he asked with a shrug while Naruto merely smiled.

"Simple. Stay and watch" he ended before showing a map of the city with raised topography, he ignored the man's look that clearly said "Are you crazy?".

"While the Covenant may out maneuver us technologically" he heard Douglas snort quietly before glancing over his shoulder with a slight glare while he quieted the next few moments "We know our area in New Rome" his explanation began "Using guerilla tactics via the sewer and alley ways, combined fire teams should be able to eliminate entire patrols if we take them by surprise" nods were agreed and saw the possibility happen, guerilla tactics were mainy used in urban environments, it allowed them to hold off the Covenant for a limited amount of time however.

"However, in the outskirts" he ghosted his hand through the hologram and brought an open field to attention (Think Tom Clancy's Endwar).

"We will have trouble with deployments by possible Scarabs, Wraiths, artillery bombardments…" he listed before explaining "Mines along with Rocket fire teams will be deployed here and split in two to compensate for the cityscape." He looked around seeing no reactions other then focused attention "Scarabs however, have one natural weakness if we can get our tanks behind them" now that got their attention, the only way they would take down Scarabs would be due to a Spartan or airstrikes from Longswords.

"At the back is the generator, if more then a few rounds are deposited, they can be taken down swiftly" he ended before he got to the end of his explanation "And in the event we do have a CCS Class Battle Cruiser, or Corvette enter airspace…" the hologram zoomed in on a high building top "A Mass Driver is currently being installed on top the Valencia Business building." He saw grins or smirks on their faces at the thought of punching an MAC round through those babies.

"All in all, our bases are covered as best as they can be. Report to your battle stations and good luck, I am now able to field any questions you may have."

One ODST raised a hand, he had a Sargent insignia on his left shoulder "What is the ETA of the Covenant ships?" he asked, Naruto responded crisply "Forty Five hours as of now" he saw a frown of concern but nodded in acceptance.

"What about Red Team's deployment?" asked a Marine up on a balcony. Naruto paused for half a second in thought "Mostly to New Rome, vital sections such as the economy sectors including the shipyard" he explained while the Marine nodded understandingly, the output of the metals on Helos VI made it valuable to the UNSC.

"Other then that, any other questions?"

"I've got one" piped up Paul, stepping forward. Attention was between Naruto and him as he started "What's your role? We've got ours" he pointed out, wanting to know the current agenda of the blond.

"Mine is the defense of New Rome, an ODST Battalion is being deployed at specific areas on Helos VI" he explained "So, we will have some form of experienced veterans against the Covenant" he assured while Paul nodded in understanding, he had already seen Naruto in combat and knew to trust his knowledge and experience. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of being on a planet for a year that was Covenant  
occupied one.

"And besides that…." Naruto trailed off, his gaze shot to the entrance of the Amphitheater as in a blink of an eye, he shot his DSR and fired several times, a roar that was all too familiar in the ears of the Marines of ODST.

It was a Zealot, charing at Naruto with an energy dagger, the blond flicked out his combat knife from his collar bone and threw it, piercing it's temple. In less than second, it slumped to the floor dead with the hilt buried up to the hilt as it skid to a stop at the stairs to the stage. The personnel backed away, weapons pointed at the corpse as Naruto's DSR smoked.

"When the hell did you see that?" asked Dogulas, coming out with Jerome and Alice. Eying the now dead Zealot warily with weapons ready.

"Well, at least ONI's reports were right for once" the blond remkared, ignoring the question. A Marine Private, got out as he shook from the surprise of the fire situation "S-sir, what do you mean?".

Naruto glanced at him before going to the zealot, he pushed over it's corpse turning upright as the Marines and ODST listned "This Zealot was trained as a spy, we've been catching their armor configuration on other colonies. Seems he was about to report on our debriefing" scowls and angry mutters were present as Naruto took something from the Elite's hands.

"What's that?" asked Alice, Naruto took it in his hands and observed it, the object was half an inch risen upright and had a purple sheen with blue tipped ending.

"Communication device most likely" he replied as he stated "I'll have to take a look at this later, perhaps I'll be able to tap into their Battle-Net given the chance" at this, looks were skeptical at this, given ONI have never been able to reverse enginner Covenant technology.

He stashed it away as everyone was dismissed from the debriefing to prepare for the Covenant onslaught.

(Forty Eight Hours Later, 6AM)

The sound of clicks and reloading was heard as the morning was still dark. Fire teams were reorint ing and vehicle crews murmured their positions into their radios. Reloading was done on turrets for Anti-Air defenses were being set up while the Mass Driver was hidden on the tower, kept from the view of the enemy when they arrived.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

Captain Cutter licked his lips nervously as he heard Serena report _"Sir, slip space ruptures detected" _his eyes gazed to the AI as she continued _"Over a million kilometers away, our enemy is coming in and closing. Three Super Carriers and Two CCS class Battle-Cruisers"._

Cutter eyed the other ships on the Holo-table, set up in an arrow defense line with two Halcyon class cruisers placed, the last one was hidden behind the moon that orbited Helos VI, as a way to flank the enemy when their attention was focused on the new ships.

"_Your orders, sir?" _she asked with a witty smirk about Serena's features.

Cutter paused and straightened, he spoke four words that ignited flames of hope in the crew on the bridge.

"Let's go to war"

Authors Note

Man…I am really building up the tension here people. Next will be the spacve battle and then the ground engagements. Please review and if you don't like this, I can rewrite. Also, I have had ideas of how to still do the events of Reach, from Naruto's percpective with Noble Team. Please don't flame me on this idea, but I will put some detailed thought into this idea before considering any action.


	9. Chapter 9

Spirit of the Fox

(Spirit of Fire - Bridge)

The Spirit of Fire was a hive of activity as the battle preparations were being made, nine hundred onboard marines were preparing for combat against any naval docking craft. Captain Cutter heard a technician pipe up "Sir! Nine hundred thousand kilometers and closing! The Covenant have begun launching Seraphs and Spirit dropships!"

Cutter hmmed as he pondered for a moment. Serena piped up _"Sir, incoming fighter squadrons. Bearing a mark of eight hundred thousand, arrival? Ten Minutes" _she analyzed as Cutter looked at her, his eyes as sharp as a sword "Charge up the MAC cannon, same goes for the Contingency and the Field of Hope. We'll take down the Super Carriers first" he concluded as she nodded.

"_Will do sir" _she vanished as Cutter looked to the tech crews "Get the Railgun system's ready, turret pilots should stay yellow light" he got ndos as orders and communication was rapid and precise.

Cutter brought up a hologram on the holo-table, detailing the two opposite forces formation, the thee super carriers were moving in first with the CCS class cruisers below them, a bit behind but there.

He scratched his chin nervously for a few moments before looking to the tech crew behind him "Get our Longswords deployed in a formation, relay to the other ships!"

(UNSC Contingency)

A cigar lit the darkened visage of a man looking stocky yet strong. He had a scar going down his left eye and had a Captain's uniform, he tugged down the cap lightly before observing the glass screen of the bridge, he had to admit, he liked this ship.

Love was a more appropriate word.

Astraeus Class ships were armed with Four MAC cannons, which by the gods was overkill. And a DEAD Laser, which was a scaled up version of the Spartan Laser, as a result this was due to be one of the top ships in UNSC history. The DEAD Laser had only a limited range, but the MACs more then made up for it.

John Preston was the current Captain of the Contingency, he was doubtful at first when ONI representatives had told him about an offer to command a new ship in the fleet. While it seemed like any other offer, he was given a tour of the twelve thousand manned ship, over one thousand Marines and ODST included.

The engines and shielding was nothing short of amazing including the fact that the metal itself could take a few hits from plasma torpedoes. John was an American-German descendany of the old tanker crews back during WW2. His family was known to be in the military tracing back to the Vietnam War.

John let a smirk show on his features of a late twenties man. This was going to be a hell of a battle.

(Spirit of Fire – Ten Minutes Later)

"_Sir, incoming Seraphs. Bearing a mark of three o clock and eight o clock" _piped up Serena, breaking Cutter of his overview of the ships and fighters in this battle _"Contact in Thirty seconds, orders?"_

"Link up with the first squad leader" Cutter ordered, drawing a nod as a radio cackled for a few moments "Sir, this is Echo-1 we have a lot of bogies, incoming".

"I can see that, Senior Airman" the old captain replied, pausing momentarily "Focus fire on the Dropships first, the Railguns will handle the ones that get by us" he responded, Echo-1 responded "Understood, Echo-1. Out"

Cutter made his way to the observation glass and watched as the Longswords engaged the Seraphs, dodging and occasional tricks to outmaneuver their foes, Cutter eyed the bolts of yellow energy passing by, firing at the Corvettes as well at the Seraphs that were around the ship, the Railguns were a scaled down version of the MAC gun, while not possessing enough power to punch a hole through a Covenant space ship, it was enough to take down their Dropships and Corvettes, from what he knew, ONI Section I was working on ones for Tanks as well too. He shivered a little, while he knew Naruto was extremely smart, even his curiosity in technology frightened him.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he eyed the Covenant ships that came closer "…Come on..do that just for us.." he smiled a bit, despite the closeness of the Seraphs and Longswords fighting.

(Helos IV – New Rome – Fifteen Minutes after Six AM )

Naruto's slit blue eyes scanned the Anti Air weapons, they were M41 Light Anti Aircraft Guns, set up at specific points at the city. Including ones that were hidden among different areas, he perked up when Jerome relayed through the radio "Third Class, we have hostiles in coming, get ready" Naruto only flickered his green light twice, indicating that he was ready as he had his daito sealed away and had a MA37 in his hands as the early morning as the sound of Banshee's reached their ears.

"Contact! We have contact!" yelled an ODST before opening fire, all across the city the Anti Air defenses began with a thunderous roar of guns as Plasma screeched through the air, slowly cutting into the Banshees as Dropships came down, looking like they had been through hell.

Naruto slipped on a black bandana that tied down his hair, leaving the tufts exposed, and slipped on his helmet. It was time. His red eyes glowed before he took up M41 SSR MAV/AW and fired it at a Banshee, briefly wondering how Red Team was handling the situation.

(Red Team – Economic Section)

With blinding speed, Douglas slammed his fist into an Elite's stomach, lurching as the alien went flying and slammed through a building leaving a hole and debris that was sent crashing to the city floor. The Spartan grinned for the first time in a long while, Naruto's enhancements on the suit were everything they practically dreamed of, because now they were twice as deadly on the battlefield with less weight on them.

"Don't get cocky Douglas" Jerome's cool toned voice cut through the radio as the squad leader broke the neck of a grunt, finishing off a patrol that had jumped off a spirit from what Douglas could see from a building top. "We still have an entire invasion force to deal with" he reminded before firing his DMR several times against three Elites, he dashed forward and got into a CQC stance, preparing for hand to hand (Think Old Snake, Act 4 Cutscene).

Douglas only shrugged before he glanced and saw a Banshee coming down at him, he ran into a full on sprint and jumped off, clamping a hand down on the tail ending of it, he created holes in the bAnshee as it tried shaking him off, he propped it open and pushed a M6D pistol into the mouth of an Elite.

"Happy landings" he remarked before firing three times, killing the Elite instantly. He pushed the corpse out and let it fall to the ground. Piloting the thing from his experience back on Arcadia. The radio cackled with a squad distress "This is Charlie Team, we are pinned down by Hunters in the Navi Company Building, taking heavy casualties!"

Douglas paused and smirked before directing the Banshee through the buildings, he spotted the team just as he fired, killing Several Elites, who were unexpected at the attack, thinking that Heresy was involved. Spartan 052 hit the thrusters and it slammed into the Hunters as he jumped out and rolled just as a sickening crunch of flesh echoed out before the explosion of shrapnel and fire consumed the two walking tanks.

Douglas rolled and stopped at debris that was from a sign of a company buildings when a failed Spirit crashed through a building "Spartan! Glad you're here!" Paul Lopez voiced, skidding as he hit his back against eh cover and fired at a squad of grunts suppored by Elites "We took out their first patrols, some Squads are still taking them out in the eastern section of New Rome" he reported as his squadmates came up.

Douglas nodded before taking a M41 Shotgun off his back and fired, piercing an Elite's chest as it fell over dead. "Ha ha! Were winning!" Micheal Sanders grinned, firing several bursts of his MA37, Paul shook his head "Not yet we aren't" he shot back, reloading his DMR, with a click combined suppressing fire pushed the Covenant group behind the wreckage of a Wraith as they returned fire with bolts of plasma.

Douglas vaulted over the debris as he spotted two Hunters entering from the alley way, not at least 10 to fifteen feet away, taking off a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher at the back of his hip before firing it between the two Hunters, it exploded and dazed the two Hunters as he jumped with incredible ease over the hunters and took his M41 Shotgun off his back and fired it once in the air and twice more as he skid on his back as he hit the ground, killing the first Hunter as it's orange flesh splattered the ground.

Tossing a Plasma grenade, it stuck on the Hunters back and exploded a second after contact. Douglas grinned, he could get used to this. He cocked his M41 Shotgun with a loud click, readying to kill the now lone Hunter.

(Helos VI Defensive Line – Covenant Fleet)

The Flagship of the Covenant spearhead was a large ship that was a light purple sheen, slim yet intimidating looking. The name was Exalted Valiance, which was a Covenant Super Carrier.

The shipmaster idly watched with amusement glimmering in his eyes at the weak defense that was put up against their mighty fleet. So many times he had watched as each world fell, all the ones in the "Outer Colonies" as they were referred to as by the humans.

The Elite's name was Rha' Mantakreaee donned in General Zealot armor, chosen to spearhead an invasion force that would allow them more access into the Outer Colonies, thus they could shorten their invasion by a few years and get into the Inner Colonies earlier than expected.

"Shipmaster, we are coming up upon the human ships" Rha arched a brow, or their version of it as he saw the new ships, quite simply larger than the Marathon class he had seen before. He shook his head mentally, a new line of ships was not going to do much against their massive ships.

"Focus fire on the large ones first, then move onto the smaller human ships" Rha ordered calmly, he watched as the weapons officer prepared to fire Plasma Torpedoes, they were finally in range of the enemy ships.

Somehow, he had this deep dark feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong…

(Spirit of Fire)

"_Sir, enemy Two hundred thousand kilometers away, they are charging Plasma Torpedoes" _Serena reported, Cutter looked over his shoulder and turned his attention to one of the moniters near the window section of the bridge, tapping the speaker he said into the microphone "All hands, this is Captain James Gregory Cutter. Brace for impact, we have incoming enemy fire" the klaxon went off as weapons officers began to get frantic.

"Move the Spirit of Fire along with the Contingency and Field of Hope forward, the Halycon's are to split up in a pincer maneuver!" barked Cutter, getting the game started against the enemy.

"_Relaying orders, sir" _Serena responded with a witty smirk, she really was going to have to thank Naruto for the leaps and bounds in UNSC technology.

The Halycons broke off, two to the left and one to the right as the Spirit of Fire lead the center line, the true battle was about to begin. The Plasma torpedoes approached, the first two just skimmed off the bow of the ship as at the last second , the first three impacted a golden shield as it shimmered against the attack.

At this, silence impended the ship before a few cheers broke out. The shields were successful. He ordered the ships to move forward as the battle progressed.

(Exalted Valiance)

Rha's stared in shock, one of the human ships had shields! This had never happened before as they had slaughtered the humans in a straight on space battle. Where were these ships coming from? That was his main thought before he broke of his thoughts.

"Sir! Enemy ships have…shields?" one of the Elites voiced confused, about as much as he was. Rha's growled, getting out of his hover chair and made his way to the observation holograms, he loked at them and clicked his mandibles "Focus on the large ships as well as the ones in the middle the other three can be dealt with later" he remarked, drawing a nod from his weapons officer.

He frowned inwardly, this new development would not sit well with the Heirarchs. He watched as they returned fire, only for his eyes to widen at the fact Four had been shot from the one with bold letters on it's side "UNSC: Contingency".

(Helos VI – Northern Section)

Naruto flipped over a Elite, dodging it's Energy sword as it swing behind itself, it was blind but nearly there as he felt it hum an inch over his head, he kicked at the back of it's knees before getting up and burying a combat knife in it's thrat, he dragged and tore it out in a swift movement as the Minor Elite fell down dead with purple blood gushing onto the ground.

He flicked the blood off as he looked over the dead Covenant Patrol. He had to admit, the defense was holding out a lot better than he had earlier anticpated, sheathing the combat knife at his collar bone, the former shinobi felt as though he would make a major change in this war.

Shaking his head, he took his MA37 off his back and dashed forward with a burst of chakra, jumping up to a fire escape, he climbed up to a Covenant Turret postion that was firing on down a group of Marines.

A Grunt yelped as it heard something rustle near the edge, making its way towards the edge, it saw nothing with the Plasma Pistol being aimed down the sights, a hand shot out from the window below and threw the Grunt down the alley way, Naruto flipped himself up, and landed on the ground, attracting two Elite's attention.

They appeared to be Ultra's which made the blond grimace slightly as they fired their Plasma Rifles at the cybernetic shinobi, Naruto dodged their shots before pointing at one as he rolled to the side **"Raiton: Byakurai" **he murmured softly, a blast of jagged lightning exited the tip of his fingers and pierced effortlessly through the first Ultra's head.

The other was in complete shock at such an attack, this was a threat to the Covenant. Perhaps a new soldier that the demon's were? Before he could answer, a frag grenade ladned near his feet, eyes widened as he was flung back by the explosion, his shields just barely able to save him.

The Minor Elite that was firing the Plasma Turret, sharply tunred with a Fuel Rod Gun **"Well…" **he uttered as the first bolt of green plasma streaked at him, he bent back (Matrix Style) and let the plasma pass over him before he flung his weight and looked down, firing at the Minor Elite, it's shields were cut down to half before Naruto landed in a roll, flnging something metal at the the Ultra that was downed next to him, just starting to get up.

A kunai pierced it's temple and throat, making it gurgle before falling off of the building, the Marines, looking confused at what had just happened.

The other Ultra fired two more times before drawing his Energy Sword just in time as Naruto collided into the Elite, firing his MA37 and point-blank range. It felt pain pierce through it's ribs and lungs before falling over dead.

Naruto wiped the blood off of the MA37 before glancing down at the Marines from the edge of the building, he noted them looking down at an Elite, who clearly had blades imbedded into it's body. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear them talking about some new solider. Naruto shrugged, not his problem.

As Naruto was about to leave, he paused. He felt something…familiar…almost as if it were something long lost. He glanced at the sky which showed Longswords from nearby airfields battling against Seraphs, shaking his head, he moved to the next area to clear another turret position.

(Exalted Valiance - 10 Minutes Later)

Rha's felt the ship shake and a small explostion near the hanger. He growled, not anticipating such strong ships. Taking a deep breath, he reined in his emotions before focusing on the situation, the MAC rounds were shearing past them , not enough damage but enough to rupture shields, how was this possible? This didn't happen during the First Harvest Campaign back in 2525.

Rha's thought for a moment before ordering something, he was cut off when a massive explsion shockwave was felt, and his eyes turned, shocked that one of the Super Carriers that was brought for the invasion, destroyed when the two larger ships had done a combined attack, consisting of Three MAC cannon rounds colliding on it's shields and piercing through the metal like it was paper.

He looked on the status of the battle and frowned, one of the "Halycon" Class Cruisers was destroyed, another disabled along with the third, firing at the Right flank of the Fleet, the other Two Newer ships were closing in on the CCS class cruisers that were desperate to stop the Two shielded ships that showed no sign of stopping.

He sighed softly "Order the "Last Transcendence" Ship into effect" he said quietly, a silent gasp came from the Elite Communications Officer. Wordlessly nodding to his order, the officer pressed a few keys which sent off a coded message to a ship.

Below the battle, a CCS Class Cruiser that had a stealth shield equipped, sliently slipped past the battle. Deep in the brig, a teen lay with silky blond hair, looking dirty, even wounded, having one thought on mind…

`Naruto-kun…'

Author's Note

Hey Everyone, it's been awhile. I know, sorry, I hit a Writer's Block for a bit before trying to brainstorm. Now, what's this? A new development? Wait for the next exciting chapter of "Spirit of the Fox".

I'm sorry if the battle is getting confusing for you all, this is my first time writing a space battle. The next chapter will deal with the fight from Alice's and Jerome's perspective. I have a few plans in mind right now, so please enjoy.

Also, if any of you know of any Halo Events that happen before 2552, please inform me, I am looking for new ideas to place Naruto's involvement in, I'd like to get a better understanding of how I can integrate Naruto into the Halo universe.

Review and Enjoy, I know you all have been waiting for this for a long time.

Also, the new ships may seem op'd but remember, this is the first time the Covenant have encountered shields on UNSC ships.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Hey everyone, I've some bad news. I've decided to give up on this story, *Sigh* before you can post reviews, my reasoning is due to my doing this out of a possibility. I didn't do much thought for the plotline, along with technological terms and specifications like other author's had done. Again, I apologize, but it will be a weight off my mind to try and focus on my other stories.


End file.
